


Soulmates

by Transformersfan123



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 04:54:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 19
Words: 26,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13333929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Transformersfan123/pseuds/Transformersfan123
Summary: Legolas faced dark things during his time with the Fellowship, but only one caused him to start dying. But Gimli saved him with that stubbornness that Dwarves possess. Will other Dwarves understand what happened? What about the other survivors from the Fellowship? And when Frodo comes back after so long of being gone, will he fit in with what he finds? Alternate Universe!





	1. Violation

Gimli hurried forward, knowing that whatever had happened to the fair Elf, it couldn't be good. That scream had been one of abject terror and agony. He heard sickening laughter and burst from the underbrush to find five Orcs dead around the clearing with four more around Legolas. Yet another one was on top of him doing something…

"No!" Gimli shouted at the realization that they were violating the poor Elf.

He swiftly killed the five Orcs, jerking the one that was on top of Legolas back to get him out of the Elf. Deep gouges were on the pale flesh of his back, and as the Dwarf stared the milky paleness began to turn grey, and the golden locks darkened to black. Gimli grabbed a blanket from his pack and laid it on the ground then rolled Legolas onto it. The Elf looked horrible, what with tears running down his grey face and his chest heaving for breath.

"Legolas, lad, look at me."

"Gimli," the Elf whimpered, sounding scared.

"That's right, Master Elf, I'm here.

"Tell the others I am sorry that I cannot complete the mission."

"Nay, you will be fine. Come here, Legolas," the Dwarf said, tenderly drawing the Elf's head onto his lap and stroking the grey forehead.

"I was raped, Gimli. I will not be fine. You do know what happens to an Elf when he or she is raped, correct?"

"I know, lad, but I won't let you die."

Legolas sighed, closing his eyes. "How can you stop it?"

"I am a Dwarf. We are stubborn. Now keep talking."

As Legolas talked with Gimli, and even heard a song when he was just at Death's doorstep, he relaxed and for the most part forgot his pain. He also began to feel extremely attached to the Dwarf. It wasn't really anything sexual, the Elf noticed, which would have been exceedingly strange, but it was deeper than that. How interesting. When Legolas fell asleep that night, Gimli watched him anxiously, and he was utterly relieved when the Elf woke the next morning. His black hair was streaked with gold, his skin was gaining a milky quality again, and Legolas was strong enough to sit up so that the Dwarf could tend to his back. The streaks, to the surprise of both Gimli and Legolas, were already healed over, but they left nasty scars, including a bite mark on his right shoulder.

Gimli hunted around the underbrush and found Legolas' pack. The Elf dressed stiffly then sat down and yawned. He felt drained.

"But I'm alive," Legolas said quietly.

"Aye. I told you that you would be. We Dwarves are extremely stubborn creatures."

"I know," Legolas said with a smile. "And I will be forever be in your debt. But…" He hesitated and his face grew red. "I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anybody. I don't want to be studied and pitied."

"I don't blame you for that, lad. This will be between us and nobody else."

"Many thanks, Gimli."

Once Legolas looked like his usual self, they packed up and began searching for their companions. They were naturally concerned, but Legolas kept up his Elvish façade and they were none the wiser. The Elf did, however, take up the rear instead of the middle. Gimli stayed close by, but as they walked, Legolas still felt as if he were dying and unconsciously reached out to the others. Two were blocked, but the Elf felt better the farther they walked, and soon believed he would be fine.


	2. Snap

Legolas ran to the dock, but it was too late. The ships were gone. He found Sam, Pippin and Merry there, along with Aragorn. They were all looking forlornly at the ships, which grew smaller by the second. Gimli came puffing up behind the Elf.

"Call for them, Legolas. Mayhap they will come back," the Dwarf said between breaths.

Sam turned around. "Legolas! You should have been on one of the ships!"

"Aye," Legolas said, though he wasn't really upset, and they could tell.

"But the sea calls to you," Pippin said. "Right?"

"It did. There is no call anymore. The ships carried it off. I belong here in Middle Earth anyway. I couldn't stand being away from any of you. I already miss Frodo."

Sam hurried up to Legolas and embraced him. The Elf swept the Hobbit up into his arms and placed him on his hip. Sam struggled, looking embarrassed.

"Mr. Legolas! Must ya pick me up?" he asked.

"I get to be closer to you if I do, so yes, I must."

The Elf looked back at the almost gone ships and stared until they had disappeared. He felt stretched thin then he audibly heard a _snap_ and he collapsed, gasping for breath. Gimli was there in an instant, and Sam sat up in his arms, touching his flushed face.

"Legolas?" Gimli asked. "What's wrong?"

"They are gone," the Elf said when he'd caught his breath.

"Yes. They are."

"It just startled me. I am now the last Elf in Middle Earth."

Aragorn picked him up and set him on his feet, staring at him intently. "Do you feel weak?"

Legolas quickly evaluated himself. "No. I feel fine. It just startled me, that is all."

"Very well."

"So Arwen left?"

"Her father convinced her not to marry me," Aragorn said, looking away.

"My sincerest apologies," Legolas said gravely.

"Nothing to be done for it now."

"Where will you live?" Sam asked.

Aragorn and Legolas both began to speak. They paused then Legolas gestured for his Human friend to continue.

"I shall return to Arnor and reign until I die. I might have a few more adventures with you, but my heart will not be in it any longer."

"And you Legolas?" Merry asked.

Legolas' demeanor fell slightly. "I am not sure. I will not fit in with the Men, Dwarves still don't really trust Elves, and Hobbits are too small for me to live with."

There was silence for a moment then Gimli spoke.

"I know that Dwarves do not like Elves, but I have quite some standing now with the Dwarf lord of Erebor. He might let you live with the Dwarves there."

Legolas smiled sadly. "Do you honestly think that will work?"

"We have to try."

"As you wish."


	3. New Home

" _Why should I allow him to be here?_ " Thorin III Stonehelm, the Lord under the Mountain, asked in Dwarvish as he stared at the golden-haired Elf.

" _Because he is a good friend of mine and wishes to learn our ways. Besides that, he has nowhere else to go. The Men are ready to be on their own and the Hobbits are too small for him to live with. Would you really force him to live on his own_?"

Thorin looked thoughtful then said in common speech, "He will learn to mine and work in the tunnels. And he must be in the same room as you. You must not teach him Dwarvish either. You must have my permission, which I will grant if he earns it."

Legolas bowed gratefully. " _Le channon, hir nin_."

Gimli grimaced. "Translate it!" he hissed.

"Yes, Master Elf. Translate. And do not speak too much Elvish to us."

"I simply said 'Thank you, my lord.'"

Thorin scrutinized him until he was satisfied that the Elf had not secretly insulted him. "Very well. Gimli take him to your room. He will sleep there."

Gimli led Legolas down a maze of hallways to one of the fancier ones. They went into a room with forest green jewels on the face of the door. Legolas noticed that there were two big beds. He smiled.

"I believe I shall actually fit in one of those!"

"Good. The one on the left is mine. I finally have a reason to be glad that they gave me such a ridiculously large room. It was one of my rewards for my part in the War of the Ring."

Legolas chuckled humorlessly. "Count yourself honored, _mellon nin_. My _ada_ did nothing for me when I got back. I was a shadow yet again. But he was busy with preparations to leave."

_"Bahaê,"_ Gimli said softly. "It isn't all it looks to be."

"It would still be nice to experience it."

"Anyway, let us get some rest. Tomorrow I teach you to wield a pickax."


	4. Mining

Mining was filthy work. Absolutely filthy work. Legolas was sore all over and had dust and small rocks in places he didn't know was possible to have dust and small rocks in. And he was currently glaring at Gimli, his face red.

"No."

"Are you saying you don't need a shower?" Gimli asked dryly.

"No. I need one most definitely. But I'm not taking one in front of the other Dwarves."

"Why not?"

"You've seen me naked. You tell me."

"Come now. They will only stare for a little while."

"No. I will not do it."

"So you're going to stay dirty?"

Legolas huffed and crossed his arms as he and Gimli tailed the last of the Dwarves in their shift and walked towards the showers. The Elf paused as the door shut behind him. Every eye was on him.

_"Just leave him be,"_ Gimli said in Dwarvish. _"Don't make him too uncomfortable."_ He looked at Legolas. "Come on, Master Elf."

The pale skinned Elf narrowed his eyes. He couldn't say no now. He was surrounded by Dwarves. If he said no they would mock him for being a coward. So without another word he disrobed and began bathing. He kept his back to the room, but he could almost see them trying to peek at his naked form. He could completely see Gimli bathing beside him. The Dwarf was trying desperately not to laugh.

_"Stupid Dwarf,"_ he groused in Elvish.

"What was that, Master Elf?" Gimli asked, turning to grin at him.

_"Go crawl in a ditch and die."_

"You do know that Thorin asked you not to speak to us in Elvish."

"I wasn't speaking to you, now was I?" Legolas asked sweetly.

Before Gimli could respond, Legolas' arm was grabbed and he was spun around. The Elf slipped and landed hard on the stone floor facing the roomful of staring Dwarves. His face reddened involuntarily and he hated himself for it. The Dwarf who had grabbed him actually looked apologetic.

"Sorry, Master Elf. I didn't mean to make you fall."

"Why, pray tell, did you mean to do?" Legolas snapped as he carefully stood up.

"I just wanted to see you."

Legolas frowned. "Well fine. Look!"

The Elf spread his arms out and was too upset to really be embarrassed as the Dwarves stared at his hairless form. When the Dwarf opened his mouth to say something, Legolas put his hands on his hips and narrowed his eyes again.

"What, do you want to touch it now?"

Everybody froze. Suddenly Gimli was rolling on the floor, laughing so hard that he was shaking. There was a moment of Gimli's laughter then the rest of the room followed suit. Even Legolas found himself grinning like a fool. _That went over quite well_ , he thought amusedly. Gimli finally heaved himself to his feet.

"That's enough of that, Master Elf," he said, his eyes twinkling.

"As you wish, Master Dwarf," Legolas said and bowed.

They bathed easily after that and soon Legolas and Gimli were back in their room. Legolas hopped onto his bed and let his damp hair fan out on the pillow.

"That wasn't too bad," he admitted.

"Nay, it was actually funny. 'Do you want to touch it now?'" Gimli started laughing again. "I think you scared the poor lad. He just wanted to see the mysterious creature that dared intrude on his shower."

Legolas smiled. "I couldn't help it. If you couldn't tell, I was rather embarrassed. I've never agreed with other Elves' philosophy about seeing each other naked even as strangers. I've always been more private."

"Aye." Gimli sighed as there was a knock at the door.

It turned out to be Glóin. He eyed Legolas as he walked in.

"Greetings, _dashat_. Is the Elf comfortable?"

"Ask him yourself, _a'dud._ "

"Fine," Glóin turned to Legolas. "Are you comfortable, Elf?"

"Quite. It reminds me of the place I grew up in."

"Home," Glóin said with a nod.

"No. I've only felt at home once, and that was in the forest of Fangorn."

Both Dwarves looked at him. "What do you mean, Legolas?" Gimli asked walking over to where the Elf lay.

"Just what I said. Greenwood was never my home. My friends whispered of a home far away where I was born. They told me I belonged somewhere else. I didn't understand it all, but they never lied to me before. I finally understood when I stepped under the boughs of the first tree in that forest. That is where my heart lies. The sea is dead to me."

"Who were these friends of yours?" Glóin asked curiously, not even bothering to pretend to be uninterested or derisive.

"They're the tr— Never mind. Nobody believes me anyway."

"Come now, we're not stupid Elves. We're wise Dwarves."

"No."

"Trees," Gimli said to his father. "He talks to trees. And I daresay they talk back, don't they Legolas?"

The Elf sat up and stared at his friend. "What gives you that idea?"

"You were always mumbling to yourself while sitting under trees when you got the chance on our journey."

"I was not," Legolas snapped.

"Liar," Glóin said immediately. "Besides, talking trees makes as much sense as talking stone."

"You can talk to stone?"

"Gimli can. I am not very strong in that particular art."

"Why did you never tell me?" Legolas asked eagerly.

"As you say, Elves think it's silly. I assumed you would think the same."

"I am no Elf!" Legolas said bitterly.

"You most certainly are!" Glóin said with a nod. "Your eyes and skin are fair, your ears are pointed, and you are most assuredly older than both of us."

Legolas opened his mouth then bit his lip. Both Dwarves looked at him sharply.

"Legolas," Gimli said slowly. "How old are you?"

" _Ada_ says I'm not allowed to tell anybody that," Legolas said evasively.

"Well, your father is not here," Gimli said sternly then softened, placing a hand on the suddenly trembling knee. "What is so painful that you cannot say it?"

"If the other Elves knew, they would certainly…"

"The other Elves are not here."

Legolas took a deep breath and looked at his lap. "I am ninety-two years old."

Both Dwarves did some quick calculations. "You're almost Bilbo's age!" Glóin gasped.

"Nay, I am about forty years his younger."

"You should still be a youth, by our reckoning," Gimli said gravely. "Why?"

"I grew up as fast as a Man. Faster even. Before my _ada_ could announce anything, I was crawling across the floor. He claims that didn't happen and that magic has removed about twenty-five hundred years of my memory, but…"

"Lad, I'm so sorry," Glóin said quietly.

"I just don't know," Legolas sighed, flopping back on the bed. "The trees tell me I'm home in Fangorn. My _ada_ tells me I'm home in Greenwood." He paused then turned to look at the two Dwarves. "The only thing the trees won't tell me is my past. My _ada_ tells me things I know to be lies about my past. I don't have a past apparently. Or at least not one worth sharing."

"We should go investigate!" Gimli said. "You said we would return to Fangorn. Let's do it!"

"No, Gimli. I'm safe here from the trees' murmurings. It is blessedly quiet. Let us stay here for a while."

"Very well. We shall leave when you feel like it."

"Thank you. I bid thee goodnight, Glóin."

"Goodnight, Elf. _Dashat._ "


	5. Not An Elf

The mining became habit, and the showers were fun, what with the jokes and the talking of their different cultures. All too soon, though, Legolas began to miss the whispers of the trees. He was sitting in the mess hall eating when Gimli and Glóin came up to him.

"Greetings, _fundel,_ " Glóin said with a smile. "Are you ready to leave tomorrow?"

"I am eager to get back under the moon, and to be with the trees."

"Well soon we will be in Fangorn with more trees than you can count," Gimli said happily.

"I cannot wait," Legolas said with a smile.

"There is one thing though," Glóin said. "The Dwarf lord wants to speak to you."

"As he wishes," the Elf said as he finished his dinner and stood.

They walked up to the main table and bowed low to Thorin. The Dwarf lord nodded and offered Legolas a piece of pork. Legolas took it graciously and ate it, bowing again.

_"Maikhmin, zabadê,"_ he said.

"You are quite welcome, _khuthzel._ " Thorin paused and ate a little bit. "So, you are leaving tomorrow?"

"Yes, _zabadê,"_ Legolas replied. "We go to see the Hobbits then move on to Fangorn."

"Good. I have noticed you picking up words and phrases of Dwarvish, and this I cannot stop. But it is not enough for you. I can tell. So, I have decided to allow you to learn our tongue. Gimli and Glóin shall teach you while you are away, and once you return you shall learn from some of our best teachers."

"And I have to teach you Elvish?" Legolas guessed.

"Yes," Thorin said with a nod.

"Which form?"

"Form?"

"There is Sindarin, Telerin, Quenyan, Silvan, Avarin, and Kwendi. But Kwendi is almost dead. Though I do pretend to speak it to the trees. They understand me anyway."

"Oh, I see. What do you speak?"

"I was formally trained in everything but Kwendi. We only have songs and poems from that language, which I learned as _ada_ asked me to."

"I see. And _ada_ means father correct?" Thorin asked in between bites.

"Yes. Thranduil the Elven king. He is my _ada_. Or _a'dud_ , I think is the Dwarven word."

"Correct. And as for those languages," the Dwarf lord said, "I believe I will learn Sindarin first. Those High Elves always talked down to me in their language and I would like to have the satisfaction of knowing their language and my own."

Legolas laughed. "First lesson. ' _Iaew_ ' is a form of scorn."

"I have most definitely heard that before," the Dwarf groused; Gimli and Glóin shifted nervously.

" _Naugol_ means 'Dwarf.' Or…" Legolas trailed off and eyed the Dwarf lord.

"Or what?"

"Stunted people."

Instead of getting angry, Thorin III laughed. "Stunted are we?"

"I would say so," Legolas replied then frowned. "But I would also say Elves are more so."

"Oh?" Glóin, Gimli, and Thorin asked together.

"Your society is so freeing to me. Elves have all these traditions that make no sense. Yours at least are rooted in something. And they…"

"They?" Thorin asked, searching Legolas' face.

"They come more naturally to me than those of the Elves. And that should bother me. But…it doesn't. I've never really had a problem with Dwarves. I like them."

"Maybe you were right, Legolas," Glóin said gruffly. "Maybe you aren't an Elf."

Even though Legolas jokingly said that quite a bit, a part of him died at that moment, and it showed on his face. Gimli reached up and placed a hand on his friend's arm. Legolas pushed back from the table and excused himself then half ran to his room. He collapsed on his bed, placing his face into the airy softness of his pillow and screaming in agony. He had cried for five minutes when a warm weight settled beside him on the bed. Legolas reached one of his wet hands back while keeping his face buried in the pillow, searching for his friend's hand. Two firm ones clapped together around his. They stayed there in silence, Legolas drawing strength from the Dwarf. He finally sighed and sat up, wiping his cheeks with his free hand while keeping his eyes on the floor.

"Thank you, Gimli." He paused and waited for an answer, but the answer he got surprised him.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, _fundel_. It was meant to be a jest."

"Glóin!" Legolas nearly jumped out of his skin. He jerked his hand out of Glóin's hands and blushed fiercely in the dim light. "I-I thought you were Gimli! I…I'm sorry."

"Normally I would love to see an Elf in such distress, especially a descendant of Thranduil. But you? You are different. You are kind and thoughtful, though I am guessing you have done something to my Gimli. He acts different around you."

"He does?"

"Yes. If I had a guess, I'd say you've done something that touched his heart."

"More like the other way around."

"What could a gruff Dwarf do that could touch the heart of such a fair, flighty Elf?" Glóin asked with a smile.

Legolas hesitated. Up until this point he had told nobody about what the Orcs had done to him. He hadn't told his father, his brothers, or any other Elf. Gandalf had no idea, and he was gone with the Elves, and Aragorn was off being king of Arnor and Gondor. He had also been extremely careful so that nobody saw the scars on his back. Could he trust this Dwarf? He _was_ Gimli's father. He bit his bottom lip then shivered.

"Can I show you something?" he asked in a small voice.

Glóin grew serious. "Certainly."

"Promise not to tell anybody?"

"If I must, yes, I promise."

Legolas knelt down in front of the bed, facing Gimli's side of the room, and slowly removed his Dwarven-made shirt. He heard an intake of breath then felt strong fingers trace the healed marks running down his back. As he touched them, shudders began racing down Legolas' form. The fingers moved up to the bite on his shoulder, but only for a brief moment, for the Dwarf cried out.

"Legolas! Your hair is turning black!"

Glóin lifted the greying form onto the bed and settled him down. He ran out the door and returned in less than two minutes with Gimli, who looked horrified.

"Legolas! I haven't seen you like this since—" He stopped abruptly, glancing at Glóin.

"He saved my life," Legolas said shakily, looking at the older Dwarf with glazed eyes. "I was raped. The marks on my back aren't fading. I will permanently have the scars."

"You're an Elf," Glóin said in surprise. "You should be dead."

"Gimli saved me," the Elf replied. "And I feel as if I am dying right now."

Gimli replaced the Elf's pillow with his lap and began to sing that lovely Dwarvish song he had sung the first time he had begun dying. He sang it over and over and soon Legolas felt better. The last time the Dwarf needed to sing it, all of the tension in Legolas' body disappeared with the last note. He let out a breath and sat up. He caught a glimpse of his hair and paused. It looked as if the usual golden color of his hair was liquid, oozing down the black until none of it remained. He hummed then looked at Glóin and Gimli, who had slipped from the bed and now stood by his father.

"I am terribly sorry, Glóin," Legolas said softly. "I was unaware that that would happen."

"You are fine, lad," Glóin said kindly. "Now rest up. We have a long journey to the Shire tomorrow."

"You are coming with us?" Legolas asked in surprise.

"One more adventure before I die would be nice."

"Thank you, _ada_ ," Legolas said without thinking then started. "I mean, sir."

" _Ada_. I like hearing that from you. Maybe one day we can call each other _a'dud_ and _dashat_."

"I would like that," Legolas said they yawned. "Good night, Glóin."

"Good night, _fundel, dashat._ "

"Good night, _a'dud,_ " Gimli said with a nod.


	6. Nightmares

They were eating bread, and it wasn't very good, but it was food. The venison jerky was better. But Legolas was distracted. Ever since their little group had left, the Elf had had vicious nightmares. He would sit up in the middle of the night, gasping for breath. He wanted to go snuggle with his Gimli, but he didn't dare. Gimli wouldn't want to be showered with the need or affection of an Elf in front of his father, so he would just lie back down and fall back asleep.

One night, however, it was just too much. He had a horrible dream about Gimli and when he woke, he didn't just sit up. He lunged to his feet and tackled the poor, sleeping Dwarf. Gimli didn't even have time to grab the knife he kept at his hip or the axe by his side. He grabbed the pale hands that were gripping his shoulders and was about to head butt whoever it was that was grabbing him when he saw golden hair gleaming in the light of the dying fire. He sat up and shoved the Elf off, or tried to at least, and shook his head.

"Legolas! What in the name of Durin's beard are you doing?!"

The frightened Elf shivered as Gimli spoke, relieved that the Dwarf was alive, and relaxed a little as Glóin woke up.

"What's going on?" the tired voice asked.

"Nothing," Legolas said in a small voice and stood to move back to his bedroll.

"Nothing!" Gimli shouted. "You attacked me!"

"I wasn't attacking you," Legolas argued. "I was just…"

"Just what?"

Glóin scanned the Elf's face from across the fire. "Did he die?"

Legolas felt his chest constrict. "What?"

"In your nightmare. Did he die?"

The Elf shuddered and he hugged himself. He felt extremely embarrassed as he answered.

"Yes. I had to make sure he was still alive."

"Legolas, it was just a dream," Gimli said in exasperation.

"No!" Legolas snapped. "Dreams are full of trees and silver-haired Elves who dance in the moonlight. You _died_ Gimli."

"I am fine," Gimli said gently. "Is that all? Can we go back to sleep now?"

"Yes," Legolas muttered, lying down in his bedroll. He felt as if Gimli had slapped him with his gentle words.

An hour later, Legolas still couldn't fall asleep so he got up and dragged his bedroll closer to his friend. He smoothed it out then slipped in it. He could smell Gimli's earthen scent now and hear his breathing so he relaxed and fell asleep. He woke up to amused voices.

"You are trapped, _dashatê_ ," Glóin said pointedly.

"I noticed," Gimli answered, chuckling; why was his voice so close, Legolas wondered.

"You don't seem to mind."

"I like being close to him, _a'dud_. He's a good friend. Besides, after what the Orcs did to him, he needs me." There it was, close again.

Legolas shifted ever so slightly and noticed his hand was tangled in hair. With dawning horror, he realized he was snuggled against Gimli, his face in the warm beard along with his hand. How was he supposed to wake up now? His best friend answered that by poking his head. Legolas didn't move.

"I do believe he's awake," Gimli laughed and Glóin joined in. "Come now, Legolas," Gimli said. "Get up. I'm not angry."

Legolas sat up and carefully untangled his hand, purposefully not looking at either Dwarf. His cheeks were on fire, so he sat there and played with his hands, mumbling an apology.

"That nightmare shook you to your core, didn't it?" Gimli asked.

Legolas nodded. "I can't lose you, Gimli," he whispered, glancing up into the Dwarf's blue eyes.

"It's all right, _bahaê_. I'll be around for a while yet."

A pained look crossed Legolas' face. "I don't want you to die. Either of you."

"We must."

An idea hit Legolas. "We'll go find the Hobbits then we go to Fangorn, but not to find out my past."

"What are we finding then?" Gimli asked.

"Legend has it that the Immortal Fount resides in Fangorn. Elrond searched for it for years but never found it. To the day he left, he swore that forest was tricking him."

"And we're going to find it?" Glóin asked dryly.

"Yes."

The Dwarves looked at each other.

"Well, we fought Orcs and you survived your little run in with them," Gimli said, sounding unsure. "So maybe we can succeed where those Elves couldn't."

"I have two Dwarves with me. My odds could not be better," Legolas said with a smile.


	7. Hobbits and Entwives

"Excuse me, sir; do you know where we could find Meriadoc Brandybuck or Peregrin Took?" Legolas asked politely for the seventh time.

The Hobbit stared at him for a minute then switched his eyes to the two Dwarves beside him. He swallowed nervously, but for the first time Legolas actually got instructions. They hurried to the place the Hobbit had called Brandybuck Hall and knocked on the door. They got more stares as Legolas asked the question again. Two hours later, Legolas threw his hands in the air.

_"Oh I give up!"_ he called in Sindarin, stomping his foot and spinning away. The three odd travelers had taken six steps away from the door when there were two loud cries.

"Legolas!"

"Gimli!"

"Merry! Pippin!" Legolas said, feeling relieved. "There you are. Getting answers out of these Hobbits is one of the most difficult things I have ever done."

"Sorry about that," Pippin said with a chuckle. "Hobbits aren't very amicable to strangers. Not until they're used to them. And Elves and Dwarves are indeed very strange to us."

"Well, we came to invite you two and Samwise on another adventure," Gimli said.

"And who is this Dwarf?" Merry asked, smiling at Glóin.

"This is my father Glóin," Gimli replied.

"Greetings Glóin," Pippin said politely. "It is grand to meet such an esteemed Dwarf."

"I have heard much about you. But which of you is which?" the older Dwarf said.

"I am Meriadoc Brandybuck," Merry said with a bow. "But everybody just calls me Merry."

"And I am Peregrin Took," Pippin said, mirroring his cousin. "But I'm called Pippin."

"At your service," Glóin said, bowing as well.

"Now, what say you, Hobbits?" Legolas asked. "Will you join us?"

"Join such a wondrous band?" Pippin asked, grinning with his cousin.

"Come on, Pip!" Merry exclaimed. "We're getting fat and lazy here!"

"Indeed. You're so big you would crush me!"

They laughed and agreed. Legolas clapped his hands together joyously.

"Good. Now to get Samwise."

"You know you can just call him Sam right?" Merry asked as he began walking.

"Yes, but I like Samwise much better," Legolas replied.

They all smiled at that and traveled swiftly to Sam's house. Legolas walked up to the gate and was about to open it when he heard a crash inside the house. He froze and gestured for the others to do the same.

"What's wrong, _fundel_?" Glóin asked.

"Quiet," Legolas hissed.

"—and all your stories are absolutely ridiculous!" a female voice said.

"Come now Rosie, they're important to meh."

"You live in a world of fantasy, filling the children's heads with Elves and wars and magic. They don't need that! They need to become proper Hobbits, and they won't do that with you here. Mayhap you should just go and live with the Elves! "

"Even if I wanted to, I couldn't Rosie! All the Elves are gone! Besides, I love you, and the children."

Legolas heard Rosie snort. "One remains here, you said so yourself."

"But Legolas is with the Dwarves!"

"Go and join them then." There was a pause and a sigh. "Samwise, I can't do this anymore. I want a divorce."

"Rosie! No!"

"Go tend to your gardens Sam. Just go."

There was the sound of footsteps and the door opened. Out walked Sam, looking more miserable than any of them had ever seen. He looked up halfway to the gate and his expression morphed into one of shock.

"What are you doing here?" he gasped.

"I've come to invite you on another adventure," Legolas said then paused. "How's Rosie, Samwise?"

Sam's face twisted back into an expression of sorrow and pain. "Let's not talk about that right now. Let's take a walk into the forest."

They let Sam lead the way to the forest and they walked through the trees in silence. Legolas frowned.

"Samwise, where are the Entwives?"

"What?" The Hobbit turned around and looked confused.

"There are Entwives here."

"Where?" Sam asked.

Legolas pressed his ear against a tree and closed his eyes. Two minutes later he walked forward and led them to an old looking tree. He gently knocked on the wood and waited. Slowly two eyes opened on the bark and the tree stretched.

"Hello, Moon Elf," a female voice said.

"Greetings, _onod_ ," Legolas said politely then frowned. "Moon Elf?"

"Yes. You are no Sun Elf. Your eyes glitter with moonlight."

Legolas blushed. "I don't understand, _onod_."

"You are of the race of the Moon Elves. Of the descendants of Ithil."

"I have never heard of such a race."

"They were killed long ago by Orcs. You and Erestor are the only ones left of their true descendants. Though there are those who were born into the world as one half of a whole."

"Twins? Twins are Moon Elves?"

"Only one of the pair."

Legolas turned to Gimli, who shrugged.

" _Onod_ ," Merry said politely. "Why do you not travel to the other Ents?"

"They live still?"

"Yes," Pippin said immediately. "Fangorn forest is where they dwell."

"What is your name, Moon Elf?"

"My name is Legolas Greenleaf."

"Your name is indeed Legolas, but you are also called Silverleaf after your mother."

"You know me?" Legolas asked breathlessly.

"Yes. You are son of King Mormerilon and Queen Celeblessel, rulers of the Moon Elves who dwelt in Fangorn Forest in the Years of the Trees."

"So you _are_ an Elf," Glóin said.

"Great one," Legolas begged desperately. "How old am I?"

"You were born five thousand seven hundred and fifty-four years ago," she said. "But you were in hibernation from the second day of your life to a point I do not know."

"I am almost ninety-four years old according to what I remember."

"Then that is how long you have been awake."

Legolas' face flushed and a smile broke out on his face. "I'm older than my _ada_! Or whatever Thranduil is to me. But why was I in hibernation, and where was I kept?"

"Please young one, Fangorn can answer your questions more easily than I. He is the one who saved you in your mother's womb."

Dizziness suddenly engulfed the Elf and he sat down hard. Sam was suddenly in his lap, pressing his hand against the pale forehead. He looked worried.

"Legolas, ya've turned two different colors. Are ya feelin' all right?"

"No. The Ents know what I need to know. When can we leave for Fangorn?"

"I'd have to talk to Rosie about it," Sam said, looking away from Legolas.

What Legolas said next proved beyond doubt that he'd spent way too much time with blunt, tactless Dwarves.

"I'd say from the sound of it she wants you to leave anyway."

As Sam blushed and looked upset, Legolas slapped his hands over his mouth.

"Oh, Sam, forgive me! I didn't mean that. I've spent too much time with Dwarves. I—"

"No, Legolas, you're right. She doesn't want me anymore. All we do is argue. She thinks I'm too much like the Elves I tell the children about. I believe she really hates me," Sam whispered, sitting down in the Elf's lap and placing his face in his hands.

"She wants a…" Legolas didn't dare say the next word. Only Men and Hobbits did it.

"Divorce," Sam's voice was barely audible and everybody but Legolas gasped.

"No! Sam, she can't!" Merry exclaimed, placing a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"She can and she does," Sam said, sniffling.

Pippin placed a hand on Sam's other shoulder and said slowly and thoughtfully, "Maybe some time away will help the situation?"

Sam suddenly looked up, tears staining his cheeks, but hope was in his eyes. "Maybe you're right. I'll talk to Rosie about it tonight. Now come to my house. We'll have supper in an hour or two."

Everybody started walking toward town again. Everybody except for Legolas.

"Glóin, Gimli," Legolas said softly, and they stopped, turning around to look at him. The Elf continued, "Now that I'm thinking like an Elf again, mayhap it would be a good idea for us to stay here and not exacerbate the situation between Samwise and his wife. We are, as Pippin said, strangers to these Hobbits, and it is not wise to impose ourselves on them. They are not Bilbo or Frodo."

The Dwarves glanced at each other and nodded.

"You three go have a nice dinner. We'll catch something here in the wood," Gimli said, shooing them away.

"If you're sure," Sam said, though he looked relieved.

"We're sure, young one," Glóin answered.

The Hobbits walked off and Legolas went off to hunt. He caught two fat rabbits and the Dwarves insisted on cooking them so Legolas walked back the short way to the Entwife.

_"What is your name, fair one?"_ he asked in Elvish, and she opened her eyes again.

"Fimbrethil," she replied.

" _You are Treebeard's mate_."

"Yes."

Legolas sat and talked with her for a short time then shuffled his feet and looked down as he asked, "May I climb you?"

"You may."

Legolas scaled her easily and sat in the topmost branches, feeling very pleased. He always loved climbing trees. It made him feel right at home. Besides, their whispers were louder in the middle of their height than at the top or bottom. He stood up to get a better view and accidentally snapped off a small branch. Fimbrethil shivered.

"Oh! My deepest apologies, _onod_!" Legolas said instantly.

"It is all right, dear one," she said then paused. "Legolas?"

"Yes?"

"Taste it."

"Taste what?" he asked, confused then looked at the branch. Golden sap was dripping out of it. He blushed. "No thank you, _onod_. Sap does not taste good."

"You lie."

"Well, it's not _supposed_ to taste good," Legolas admitted.

"But?"

"But I've always like it. It's comforting. But my _ada_ …I mean Thranduil punished me when he caught me so I don't eat it anymore."

"Come now. Thranduil is not here."

Legolas shyly stuck his tongue out and lapped up the golden liquid. A thrill ran down his body at the delicious taste. The next thing he knew, he was sucking out the honey-colored substance. When he paused and apologized, Fimbrethil told him she didn't mind, so he continued to drink it. He lay down on the branch he had been sitting on and held the snapped branch to his lips as he suckled. He had been at it for five minutes when he heard a throat clear. Legolas released the branch as his face flamed.

"Gimli! What, er, what are you doing here?"

"I have come to tell you that dinner is ready. What were you just doing?"

"Lying here," Legolas said evasively.

"Being difficult? Fine, Master Elf. What were you doing with that branch in your mouth?"

"Nothing."

"He was drinking sap," Fimbrethil said calmly as Legolas climbed down.

"Why would he drink sap? That stuff is disgusting," Gimli said, wrinkling his nose.

Legolas landed on the ground and looked sheepish. "I sort of, well, like it. A lot. I don't know why though. Elves have the same outlook on tree sap as you do. It's pretty, but it's not appetizing. To them."

"You like it because you are part tree."

There was nothing but silence as both Elf and Dwarf stared at the Entwife. Legolas stirred first.

"I'm _what_?"

"You are part tree. It was the only way to save you. Treebeard is one of your fathers. Mormerilon is the other."

"That's not physically possible, in more ways than one," Gimli stated.

"Sure it is, if you..."

They rejoined Glóin seven minutes later, not looking at each other. Gimli swallowed and told his father what the Entwife had just said. They all ate their dinner slowly.

"I am glad I'm not female," Legolas finally said. "To have a branch in there for any length of time must have been horrible."

"But it saved your life," Glóin said with a nod.

"True. And for that I am grateful to my mother and to Treebeard. I must thank him when we get there."

"For now, let us finish our dinner then sleep," Gimli said.

"Agreed."


	8. Pollination

Now that they were out of the Shire, Legolas told the Hobbits what he was and how it was possible. Pippin and Merry felt that it was gross and weird. Sam thought it was weird, but he also saw it as the greatest gardening phenomenon in history. He asked Fimbrethil again and again to explain it.

"So he injected Legolas with his blood, or sap, or whatever, while our Elven friend was in his mother's womb and so Legolas is part tree?" Sam asked for the fourth time.

"Yes, little one," Fimbrethil said, sounding amused as they walked.

Everybody in their little group was now up in the Entwives' branches as they marched toward Fangorn. They had started out at night to get past the Hobbits without causing mass panic. Rosie had agreed with Sam that time away would do them good and had bid them farewell. Legolas thought that she sounded too sweet and happy when they left, but he pushed it out of his mind.

He loved listening to the Entwives speaking their own language. It was slow and languid and Legolas hung on their every word. He could understand them, though it took some processing.

The ride was long and when they finally reached Fangorn, the Entwives actually sped up a little.

"Little ones, you might wish to cover your ears!" Fimbrethil said excitedly.

No sooner than they had complied, the Entwives opened their mouths and let out a howl that seemed to echo through the forest. There were deeper howls that came back to them. As they walked, Legolas heard the whispers of the trees getting louder. He suddenly realized something and he stood up to get his friends' attention.

"We need to get off the Entwives," he called.

"Whatever for?" Gimli asked.

Legolas grimaced. "They are headed for the Ents."

"So?" Sam asked.

"There's going to be some…pollination happening."

Everybody stiffened and Legolas tapped on Fimbrethil's trunk.

"Onod? Could you let us off?"

The Entwives paused long enough for them to get on the ground, and for Fimbrethil to explain that if they traveled long enough into the center of the forest, they would find the Moon Elves old town. They set off and traveled for several days. When they had reached a spot in the forest, Legolas took a deep breath and turned off to the right. As he followed the trees' prompting, he came to a thick grove of trees, so close together that he couldn't even see through it. A word came unbidden to Legolas' lips in an odd language that he didn't know that he knew.

" _Open."_

The trees parted and revealed the most beautiful town that had ever graced Legolas' eyes. He dashed forward and spun around, taking in everything.

"Gimli! It's beautiful!" he sighed, looking at his dearest friend happily.

"It is fine looking, for a forest town," Gimli replied.

"Come, come! We must explore!" Legolas said, grabbing the Dwarf's hand and dragging him along as he hurried to the first building.

Hours later, they reconvened in the palace-like structure that set against the thick trees that encircled the village. After exploring that, Legolas came back to report his findings. There were lots of bedrooms, what looked like a tailor's room, a parlor, a kitchen, a big dining hall, and an overgrown garden that branched off from the side of the building.

"And that's only the rooms on the west side," Legolas finished.

"A garden?" Sam asked eagerly.

"Yes. You go look at the garden while Gimli and I hunt for tonight's dinner. The rest of you can explore or talk or whatever you want to do. Come along Gimli."

Legolas hurried out with Gimli and they caught a deer easily. The forest seemed to be cooperating with them, and Gimli pointed it out.

"The trees like me," Legolas said with a hum. They froze at a loud _hoom._ Legolas dropped the dead animal and looked around.

"What was that?" Gimli asked, doing the same.

"Let's find out."

They tied the deer into a tree and raced out after the noise. They traveled a small way and peeked into a clearing. Both of their faces immediately turned red. For there was Treebeard and Fimbrethil wrapped together in intimate embrace. They watched, too curious about how this would play out to just leave. When everything was done, Legolas and Gimli glanced each other, looking embarrassed, then tried to sneak away. The trees laughed at them, shaking their branches; there was no wind, so Legolas knew the trees were laughing at them. And that let the two Ents know he was there. Legolas cringed as Treebeard called out to him.

"Legolas, come out here, you and your Dwarvish friend."

The Elf picked his way out and shamefacedly looked at the two Ents.

"My apologies for watching your passion, onoden. We were curious."

"Aye," Gimli said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"The Moon Elves taught us how to do that," Fimbrethil said, smiling softly as she wrapped her arm around Treebeard's. "I do not mind you watching us, Legolas."

"Nor do I. You are much like your father," Treebeard said with a slow nod.

Legolas flushed. "Thank you, onod. Would you like to come back to our village?"

"Indeed. Ithralcilvan is its name in Ithral," old Fangorn said.

"It means Moon Haven in Common Speech," Fimbrethil said.

"That language sounds like the word I used to get into Ithralcilvan."

"It is Ithral speak. The language of the moon. It is known by all Moon Elves instinctively," Treebeard replied.

"That explains why Sindarin and Silvan was so hard for me to learn," Legolas said with a nod then stopped and looked hard at Fangorn, or Treebeard as he was also known. "Onod," he said seriously as he bowed low. "Thank you for saving my life. You didn't have to."

"You are most welcome, ion nin," Fangorn said with a nod, smiling slightly.

Legolas bit his bottom lip and looked up at the old Ent hopefully. "May I call you ada?" he asked.

"Yes, young one, you may."

"And am I your emel?" Fimbrethil asked.

"If you wish to be. I've never really known an emel. My brothers' mother died long before I was born, or made alive again. And you know what happened to my birth mother."

"Indeed."

There was a lull in the conversation and Gimli cleared his throat.

"Legolas, it is nearing dark and we must prepare the deer."

"Oh. Yes. So are you two coming to town?"

The Ents picked them up, causing Gimli to squirm in discomfort. After picking up the deer, they walked back to Ithralcilvan. The Ents entertained them with stories while the food was prepared and consumed then they all spread their bedrolls out and went to sleep.


	9. Immortal Fount

"The trees say it's in this area of the forest!" Legolas snapped irritably.

"Legolas, we've been searching for three months!" Gimli sighed.

"I know, but it _has_ to be here!"

"Are you whining?" Glóin asked, sounding amused.

"So what if I am?"

"I have honestly never heard of an Elf whining like a child before."

Legolas blushed, staring at his friends. They all wanted to give up. Tears welled in his eyes and he sobbed, spinning around and sprinting through the trees. He ignored the ones calling his name and skittered up one of the huge trees, embracing the trunk. He sniffled, poking at one of the smaller limbs.

"Excuse me, _brethil_ , but would you mind if have some of your sap?"

The tree whispered its permission and Legolas snapped a branch and put the torn end of the side connected to the tree in his mouth and began to suckle. He relaxed and settled into the rhythm of the forest. He connected mentally to the trees and felt the life pulsing through the plants and trees. He found his friends and was surprised to "see" them searching around still. He wandered past them and a little way away he saw something that made his blood freeze. Orcs.

He leaped from the tree, swallowing the rest of the sap, and raced for his friends. He got to them just in time. Sam had his head in a bush, looking for any sign of the pool, and an Orc was behind him with his blade raised. Legolas screamed in outrage and tackled the foul creature, making the Hobbit spin around and his other friends run for them.

_"Horrid beast!"_ Legolas spat in Sindarin. _"Die!"_

He snapped the Orc's neck easily then grabbed the blade. Gimli and Glóin had their axes out as the rest of the Orcs jumped out of hiding. The Hobbits raced back to camp to get their swords, and some of the Orcs followed them. Legolas tried to follow, but was stopped but three Orcs who were looking at him oddly.

_"You are one of us, Elfling,"_ one said in Black Speech. And Legolas froze. He understood that.

"I am an Elf. I am no Orc," the Elf said angrily.

_"You were raped. That is how Orcs are formed. The pretty Elves become us when they die for long periods of time without actually tasting death. And that is only done by rape and magic put together."_

Legolas felt a clawed hand trail down his back and a blast of power rushed through him. He moaned in pain as his hair blackened and his skin began to grey.

_"What magic do you use to keep the effects at bay?"_

Legolas swallowed and said haltingly in Black Speech, _"I know no magic but what is passed down by my father._ "

That was the truth. Apparently Mormerilon had possessed great magic and Treebeard suspected that Legolas had inherited at least some of it.

The Orc growled. " _Allow me to finish what the others started."_

He grabbed Legolas by the waist and spun him around then shoved him to the ground.

"Gimli!" Legolas screeched as the Orc grasped his pants and began tugging them off.

Five seconds later there was a soft thud as an axe embedded itself in the Orc's skull. Glóin killed the other two Orcs and Gimli helped the Elf up. There was a scream that sounded from the direction of their camp.

"The Hobbits!" Legolas gasped, racing away with the Dwarves as he fixed his trousers.

They got there and tore through the remaining Orcs, of which there were extremely few left. The Hobbits had done well. Merry and Pippin were kneeling next to something on the ground.

"Samwise!" Legolas exclaimed.

"Legolas," he moaned.

Blood was everywhere, gushing from a wound in his stomach.

Legolas felt frantic as he stared at his dear companion, becoming aware of a dull pain in his own stomach. He stood up after a few seconds of trying to staunch the blood flow and began pacing, his bloody hands working together. He suddenly inhaled deeply.

"I smell water. Fresh water. Come, bring him."

The small party followed the Elf, who followed his own nose. He brushed aside some bushes and found a lovely pool. He touched the water and it made his skin tingle. It was also warm. Legolas narrowed his eyes suspiciously. Could he have found it?

"Undress him and give him to me," Legolas said as he disrobed and slipped into the pool.

"Here you are, Legolas," Gimli said, handing Sam to the Elf.

Legolas lowered the Hobbit into the pool, keeping his head above water. Sam gasped, tensing and pawing at the Elf's chest. Light erupted from the wound and the blood flowing out of it turned into silvery clouds. The poor little Hobbit screamed, but it didn't sound like pain. The others watched in amazement as Legolas lifted the naked creature out of the water. The wound was gone. Legolas beamed in joy.

"This is the Immortal Fount!" he crowed. "Everybody, get in!"

"Are you sure, Legolas?" Gimli asked.

The Elf released Sam and took a long draught of the water. It was cool to the mouth and quite addictive. To his own surprise, he found himself drinking it greedily. Gimli grabbed his hand just when Legolas thought he might burst from the amount of water he'd consumed.

"Stop! You'll make yourself sick!"

"More!" Legolas demanded, but the Dwarf forced him out of the water.

"I'll bathe in the fount and drink of its water if you stay here," Gimli said softly.

Legolas blinked slowly and nodded. "All right. It tastes good."

He watched his friends slip into the water, leaning back lazily against a tree. As he watched them swim, he regained his senses and grimaced. His stomach was too full. He looked over and noticed Gimli swallowing large mouthfuls of water. The others started doing the same. Sam started coughing first, but he was still trying to gulp down more water. Legolas jumped in and pulled him to the bank, patting his back. The poor little Hobbit coughed harder even as he tried to crawl back to the water.

"No, Samwise!" Legolas said harshly, tugging the Hobbit backward.

Merry and Pippin started coughing at the same time so Legolas dove in after them. Once he got them to the bank, Gimli and Glóin started in on it. When they had all came back to themselves, they dressed and hurried away, every one of them bothered by the power the pool held over them. That night as they were eating, Legolas was restless. The others went to bed, but he stayed up, staring into the fire. As the fire burned low, he noticed something. His friends were literally glowing, emitting a soft, silvery light. Legolas frowned and poured water on the embers. The lights grew stronger and stronger and the Elf realized that he was glowing himself. He lunged over to Gimli.

"Buhelê! Please, wake up!"

Gimli sat up and grabbed for his axe, but froze when he saw Legolas.

"Laddy! You're _glowing_!" he exclaimed.

"So are you!"

Soon everybody was up, staring at each other. Legolas' sharp Elven eyes began seeing small changes in his friends. Their faces were altering slightly, becoming fairer and smoothing out. Legolas grasped Gimli's face, trailing his fingers over the alterations.

"I guess it was the Immortal Fount," the Dwarf said quietly.

"I guess so," Legolas replied with a smile.


	10. Time

Time marched forward and with it, changes came. Rosie and Sam didn't get divorced, but after fifty years, she was dead. He didn't live with her, though, leaving her alone as she'd wanted. He'd lived at Ithralcilvan by himself for the first ten years, then Merry and Pippin had joined him for another ten before Legolas discovered what had happened and had invited them to live with them in Erebor.

The Dwarves had noticed their agelessness, and it soon became a fact that nobody really cared about. Sometimes younger Dwarves would come forward and ask to be immortalized, but the answer was always no. They were angry for a while, but as they grew older, they realized the sense in this.

Five years after they had found the fount, Legolas had shown Aragorn where it was and he joined them in immortality. After forty years of reigning as an immortal, he had stepped down as king and given the position to the Gringe family. He had never married, his heart only beating for Arwen. He was truly a wanderer at heart, but every once in a while, would live with them a year or two before heading back out.

And it wasn't as if the strange band stayed in Erebor the whole time. They had their fair share of adventures, fighting Orcs and dancing with danger. They stayed in Ithralcilvan, too, which had a library full of rich texts that they tore through multiple times, greedily drinking in knowledge known only to the Moon Elves. The Dwarves had other Moon Elf texts, which Legolas happily translated for them. Their routine was wide and varied, but that was changed the day the message came through.

The Elves were returning.


	11. Return

Frodo ran off the boat, eager to touch down on the earth that contained his home. He spun around and laughed in elation. He could finally die in peace, and now that he and Bilbo were away from the Undying Lands, death would come, probably swiftly.

Elrond and Arwen walked down the planking, smiling at the Hobbit's jubilation. Even after three hundred years, he was still so very emotional. Bilbo had calmed considerably, but Frodo? He was just as ecstatic and young at heart as ever.

"Calm down, my boy," Bilbo laughed as he stepped down, looking just as young as Frodo.

Frodo spun and smiled. "I can't help it, Uncle! I'm so happy to be back home!"

The Humans gathered around them, fascinated to see them. Thranduil stepped beside the Hobbit.

"You know," a man said. "We haven't seen an Elf here since Silverleaf."

"Elf?" Thranduil asked. "What Elf?"

"The Moon Elf."

Erestor's eyes looked up, shock in their depths. Elrond laughed. "There is no such thing as a Moon Elf. They are legends."

"Silverleaf is very real," a woman said. "He's kind. One of his Hobbit friends is over there."

She pointed and their eyes were drawn to a short figure, completely cloaked, staring at them. They might not have been able to see his eyes because of the low hood he wore, but his gaze was very weighty. Frodo excused himself from the crowd and walked over. The Hobbit stood there staring until Frodo stopped in front of him.

"Hello, fellow Hobbit. You know an Elf?" The hooded Hobbit nodded. "I thought there were no Elves left."

"You forget, Mr. Frodo, that you left an Elf behind."

Frodo froze. He knew that voice. It was so familiar that it ached. He reached forward and grabbed the hood, starting to pull it off to see if the face was the same as he remembered.

"Isn't that a little rude, Nephew?"

"But Uncle, it's…It could be…His voice…" Frodo said, turning to look at him.

"Spit it out, Frodo."

"He sounded like Sa—"

Without any warning whatsoever, the Hobbit took off at a dead run. Frodo gasped and shot after him, but he was extremely fast.

"W-wait! Sam, wait! Please!" Frodo gasped.

The Hobbit disappeared into the wood that lay next to the town. Frodo was about to follow, even as he was gasping for breath, when he was snagged by Elrond.

"Frodo! Where is your head? We need to stay together. The Humans are not used to our kinds anymore."

"But Sam!" Frodo said, tugging against the Elf lord's grip.

"Samwise? He is long dead, Frodo. You must accept that."

"But—"

"No. Now, come. We shall begin to make our way toward Rivendell in the morning. See what is left of my old home.

Five sets of eyes watched as the Hobbit was led away. Frodo looked back desperately, hope and fear alight in his eyes.

"Damn," the watching Elf said. "Looks like we'll have to cast Moon Sleep on the Elves to get him."

"I almost had him, too," the cloaked Hobbit said, sounding extremely disappointed. "I'm sorry, Mr. Legolas."

"It is quite all right, Samwise. It wasn't your fault," Legolas said, tossing his blonde hair over his shoulder. "We will get our Soulmate yet. We will, I promise. But we must be patient. They must pass by Fangorn to get to Rivendell. We shall take him in the night while the others sleep deeply under the full moon. Come, we must get to Fangorn before they do. We leave now."

Two weeks later, the Elves made camp near, but not too near, Fangorn Forest. They could sense something lurking in the shadows, and, though they didn't show it, it made them nervous. Frodo, on the other hand, found himself drawn to the hulking trees. Elrond and Thranduil kept pulling him away. That night, Frodo was awakened by a hand tracing his face. He saw, beneath the full moon's light, Samwise Gamgee's face. He was smiling.

"Sam! I…It was you! How are you alive?!" Frodo gasped loudly.

Silence reigned for a few moments before Frodo realized something. The Elves around him, and Bilbo beside him, hadn't sat up. They still looked to be sleeping. He sat up, and Sam helped him to his feet.

"They won't wake up, Mr. Frodo," he said softly. "Now, come along. You don't belong with these Sun Elves. You belong with us."

"I…I can't. I have to spend time with Bilbo. We don't have long to live now."

"Oh, right. I wondered why Mr. Gimli had me bring Fount water. Here, hold me bag."

Sam went through the bag before pulling out an expensive looking crystal bottle. He waved his hand over Bilbo, who gasped as he sat up. Frodo could tell he wasn't entirely awake by his blank stare alone. Sam uncorked the bottle and held it to Bilbo's lips.

"Here ya are, Mr. Bilbo. Take a nice long drought."

Bilbo drank it all down then yawned and lay back down. Sam put the bottle back and the two Hobbits watched the sleeping one. Frodo gasped as a soft glow began emanating from the sleeping form of his uncle.

"There ya go, Mr. Frodo. He's now immortal. We must get you to the Fount so that you can be immortal, too. I have no more water with me. Come along. Misters Merry and Pippin are eager ta see you."

"Merry and Pippin are alive, too?" Frodo asked excitedly.

"Frodo? Who are you talking to?" Erestor asked with a yawn as he sat up.

"Mr. Erestor! Mr. Elladan!" Sam gasped as the younger Elf sat up as well. The Hobbit bowed low. "It is good to see that our two Moon Elves are back!"

"Moon Elves? They don't exist," Elladan said, glancing over at his father's sleeping form. "Why are they not awake?"

"Moon Sleep," Erestor said. "And a very powerful one, too. It is the heavy feeling in the air, Elladan. The soothing song of the moon is playing through their dreams, and Sun Elves are powerless to stop it once it is cast."

"But I'm a Sun Elf and it isn't affecting me," Elladan said.

"Mr. Elladan!" Sam scolded. "I know for a fact that you are a Moon Elf. Your uncle, Elros, was a Moon Elf, too. One pair of a set of twins is always a Moon Elf. Triplets either go one or two, depending on the time of the month they were conceived, quadruplets are two and two. And so on. So ya don't need ta lie to us."

"I'm not a Moon Elf! They don't exist!" Elladan spat.

"Oh ho. Really? Then ya won't mind me kissin' ya in greeting."

"I…I suppose not."

Sam walked up to him and pressed a soft kiss to the Elf's cheek. Elladan yowled and shivered as silver blasted through his hair. He panted, staring at the silver locks, then began to cry.

"Father's going to kill me!"

"Hush now, all ya gotta do is concentrate and you can hide it easy enough. Show him, Erestor."

"You must give me a moment. I haven't done it in so long," Erestor said, sounding a little embarrassed.

He took a deep breath and relaxed. Silver oozed over his hair, and when his eyes opened, they were silver, too. He smiled.

"How did you know about Moon Elves, young Hobbit? Sun Elves are adamant that we don't exist."

"Mr. Legolas is the missing son of Queen Celeblessel and King Mormerilon," Sam replied with a smile of his own. "He is glad Thranduil is not his father. He always felt pressured to be a, well, a Sun Elf, and he's not. Now, Legolas and the others are eager to see our Soulmate, Mr. Frodo here. You two are always welcome in Ithralcilvan. Mr. Erestor knows where to find it, Mr. Elladan, so don't you worry about it. Come along, Mr. Frodo. And don't you two forget to change your hair and eye colors back."

With that, Sam grabbed Frodo's hand and led him toward the dark wood.

"We'll trip and fall, Sam," Frodo said, resisting a little.

Without skipping a beat, Sam held out his free hand and flexed it. A ball of silver light appeared and lit the path brightly. They walked for days, deeper and deeper into the foreboding woods, with very little rest and no conversation. Frodo was exhausted by time they got to Ithralcilvan, but still he was amazed by the clean buildings, though they were of a different design than the Sun Elves he was used to. He yawned and shivered.

"I'm tired, Sam. So very tired."

"Come along, Mr. Frodo. We have a room prepared for you in the palace. First let's wash the dirt from your feet. And the rest of ya, too."

Frodo was given a lovely warm bath. Sam carefully bathed him. Frodo pulled back when he took his right hand to clean it. Sam paused.

"Even after all this time, Mr. Frodo, you still are ashamed of it."

"I was weak," Frodo muttered.

"The ring was at its strongest Frodo. There is no shame in what happened. Anybody would have given in long, long before you did. Even when I bore the ring, the call was sweet and sour at the same time. But I would have tasted it anyway, just for that split second of sweet relief."

Frodo began to cry. "My sprit is healed, but I feel as if a part of me is missing still."

"That would be us. Come now, let me finish washin' you then we'll sleep."

Frodo held his hand close to his body, looking away. Sam held out his own hand. Frodo was hesitant, but after a minute, he shyly placed the impaired limb into his friend's whole one. Sam smiled, kissing the place where Frodo's finger should have been. Frodo blushed deeply.

"Sam, I—"

"Hush, Mr. Frodo. It's all right."

Sam finished cleaning his friend then helped him out of the depressed bathtub. He wrapped him in a warm towel and led him into a spacious room that had two beds. Sam took him to the one on the left wall.

"Here you are, Mr. Frodo. A nice, soft bed for you to sleep in. Do you need anything else?"

"You're not going to leave me, are you?" Frodo asked, glancing around nervously.

"I'm going to sleep in my bed on the other side of the room. Is that all right?"

"Um, yes, I suppose. Goodnight."

"You mean, good day," Sam said, making his way over to his bed and climbing up after pulling the thick curtains closed.

There was the sound of shifting as they got under the blankets then…silence.


	12. Familiar Faces

Frodo woke up to moonlight streaming through the broad window, and he sat up and stretched. He felt rather good. Standing, he walked over to his friend's bed, but it was empty. Nervousness immediately set in. He was in a strange Elven city with nobody around and he was completely naked with no idea of where his clothes were. He quickly grabbed his towel and wrapped it tightly around his waist.

He moved through the halls, glancing into silvery rooms as he passed them. Nobody. He came to a door to the outside world and heard voices. Hoping it was nobody he needed to be presentable for, he walked out and saw a garden, beautiful and serene. Sam was tending to a few flowers that Frodo had never seen before. Merry and Pippin were wrestling joyfully, while Legolas was sitting against a tree, doing something with what appeared to be strips of light.

"Master Frodo!" a gruff voice exclaimed. "Good to see you again!"

"Gimli?" Frodo asked in wonder then gasped as the Dwarf swept him into an embrace.

"Frodo!" Merry and Pippin shouted, running for him and joining the hug.

"Merry! Pippin! Oh how glad I am to see that you're all alive!"

Sam picked up the towel, which had been loosed by the two Hobbits.

"You don't really need this, Mr. Frodo. We've all seen ya naked."

"Will you stop calling me Mister?" Frodo asked.

"I…No, Mr. Frodo. I won't."

"Why not? I'd say we're on equal footing now."

"Habit. And it's one I don't aim ta break."

"Oh. If you insist."

"I do."

"What's Legolas doing?"

"Weaving you a skirt of moonbeams," Gimli said. "We've all got one on, save you, and they're more comfortable than any other piece of clothing you'll ever own."

"Skirts are for females," Frodo said as he was released from the hug.

"Unless you're a Moon Elf. They didn't restrict skirts to a single sex, nor trousers. Dresses are a different matter entirely."

"Can…Can I go say hi?"

"Of course, Mr. Frodo," Sam said, grabbing his hand and guiding him over to the busy Elf. Legolas was very focused on what he was doing, but as soon as he glanced up, he set aside the nearly finished skirt and pulled Frodo close. Frodo finally felt some semblance of wholeness.

"Oh, how I've missed you, Frodo," Legolas purred. "But now you are here, and you are mine."

"Ours!" Merry and Pippin shouted.

"Yes, ours," Legolas laughed.

Frodo gazed at the Elf, tracing his beautiful silver hair with his eyes. He reached up and wrapped some around his fingers. Legolas smiled at him, but Frodo began to pull away when reason caught up with him.

"You're welcome to touch my hair, Frodo," the Elf said softly.

"But…Elves hate it when people touch their hair."

"Sun Elves. I am a Moon Elf. I don't mind you and the other Hobbits and Gimli and Aragorn and Glóin touching my hair. It is an intimate gesture, to be fair, but I trust you. Touch all you like."

When he was sure Legolas wasn't joking, he stood and brushed his fingers through the silver strands. Something tapped his arm and Frodo turned to see Sam holding out a comb. Frodo nodded happily then began combing through the silky hair. It didn't need brushed, but it was a soothing gesture. Legolas rearranged himself then began weaving moonbeams again. They stayed like that for a good half hour before the skirt was done and Frodo was satisfied.

"Sometimes," he said, setting the comb down and settling in Legolas' lap again, "Arwen or Elladan would let me brush their hair. I liked doing so, but it always seemed to frazzle them."

Gimli came forward and sat down. "To all Elves, hair is a symbol of their element, be it sun or moon. Half Elves usually have dark hair to counter the light hair of the Sun Elves and the mysteries of the Moon Elves. That is why Arwen and Elladan have dark hair of course. They absorb their elements through it, and are very sensitive to touches to it."

"Dwarves are similar," Merry said, hurrying over to smooth out the skirt with Legolas. "Their hair, and especially their beards, is a symbol of pride and they do not let just anybody brush through it."

"Hobbits don't care," Pippin said. "But having somebody else brush your hair is so nice that we don't say anything about it."

They laughed about that. "It is nice to be together again," Frodo said. "But you must sate my curiosity. How are you all alive? Even Legolas should be dead, as he had no anchor to hold on to once we left."

"We found the Immortal Fount," Sam said. "Which you are going to drink of and bathe in tomorrow morning."

"This morning, actually," Legolas said, standing up. Frodo followed suit. "It is past midnight."

"This morning then," Merry said gleefully.

Legolas held out the skirt. "Put this on, Frodo. You must step into it now, like a pair of trousers, one foot then the other…."

Frodo pulled it on and the silver flared. Red oozed onto the skirt in a beautiful fiery design. Legolas clapped jovially.

"Beautiful! Now, it fits all right?"

"Yes. Very snug, yet not too tight," Frodo sighed. "Thank you." He paused. "You never said how you were alive, Legolas."

"I anchored myself before the Elves left. I anchored myself during our journey to destroy the ring. I anchored myself to four Hobbits, one Man, and one Dwarf."

"So that means that…Sam wasn't joking when he said I was your Soulmate."

"Correct, Mr. Frodo," Sam said. "We are all intimately connected. We are as close friends as possible."

Frodo smiled. "It feels like it. Though…something is still missing."

There was a growl and an enormous wolf trotted up to them. Frodo gasped, drawing back against Legolas.

"Hail, Aragorn!" Gimli said jovially. "Now change forms before you scare the poor Hobbit to death."

There was a grating growl that slowly morphed into Aragorn's laugh. Frodo gaped as Aragorn stood there, a tattered skirt of black moonbeams around his hips.

"I would be what's missing, little Hobbit," Aragorn said with a crooked grin. "Now come here. We all ache for wholeness."

Frodo raced into Aragorn's arms, nuzzling close. There was a sigh from everybody. Legolas drew a silver ball from his chest. Frodo reached up and did the same, unsure of why or how he was doing it or what was going to happen. The two balls combined with five others and there was peace.

They came to themselves several hours later as dawn was peeking over the horizon. They felt complete. Legolas stretched and stood, pulling the others to their feet.

"Time for Frodo to bathe in the pool," Merry said happily.

"Yes, come along Mr. Frodo," Sam said excitedly, pulling him with him.

"What's so special about this pool?" Frodo asked as they began walking through the forest.

"It is the Immortal Fount," Pippin said, skipping ahead then coming back.

"You don't mean the one that Elrond spent fifteen hundred years searching for, do you?"

"Yes. This forest is partial to Moon Elves, not Sun Elves, so it hid the pool from him," Legolas said with a smile. "So it is our secret."

Frodo was led to it and it looked beautiful and clear. He shyly stripped down and waded in. It was warm and pleasant to the touch. Frodo wasn't really sure what to do, so he looked to Samwise, who was wading in as well.

"Take a drink, Mr. Frodo."

Frodo blinked. Was it really that simple? Well, that's what Sam had done with Bilbo, so… He cupped his hands, filled them with water, then took a long drought. A spasm passed through his body and he began to greedily drink until he thought he would burst. He was tugged away from the delicious water, and he shrieked in dismay. Sam sat with him until he'd regained his senses. Frodo shook his head and felt embarrassed.

"Terribly sorry, Sam. Don't know what came over me."

"The first drink is like that. It was for all of us, too. It is very disconcertin', but it's over now. You can drink freely and not make yerself sick."

Frodo nodded then looked down at himself. "I need a bath…"

"We don't use soap in the pool. Gives it a funny taste for a while. Come along. There's another pool over there a short way that ain't magical."

Frodo was about to pull his clothes on, but Sam simply grabbed his and began walking behind the others. Frodo felt embarrassed, but he didn't want to get lost, so he grabbed his clothing and hurried after them. He felt so exposed, and afraid, as if a Sun Elf would come out and get onto him for being naked. He looked up from the ground and froze. He was alone. He swallowed, lowering his clothes to hide himself.

"S-Sam?"

_Left._

"What?"

_Left. By the willow._

Frodo didn't know where the words were coming from, but he was desperate to find his friends again. He hurried over to the willow.

_To the oak._

He ran over to the oak. The words still hissed at him, and he followed their instructions until he burst into a clearing. His friends looked up, and Sam rushed over.

"There ya are, Mr. Frodo. I was about ta come find ya. Where were ya?"

"I don't know…There were words. I could understand them, and they told me where to find you," Frodo said, looking around.

"Lucky," Merry said, lounging in the pool. "It took all of us forever to learn tree."

"T…Tree?"

"Yes. Our dear Moon Elf is part tree," Gimli said.

Frodo was very confused. "Part…tree? That's not…How is that physically possible?"

Legolas explained what Treebeard had done, and Frodo was fascinated. It shouldn't have been possible, but they clearly didn't care about that. The nine-fingered Hobbit slipped into the pool and began to bathe as Legolas clearly spoke a hissing, flowing language. Frodo understood it.

"This is one of the most interesting gardening phenomena in history," the blue-eyed Hobbit said with a shake of his head.

"Indeed," Sam said, coming up behind Frodo to wash his back.

Frodo sighed and relaxed. He felt so happy with this group of friends. He always felt some level of tension with Sun Elves, trying to follow their traditions and expectations, but Legolas was different. Legolas had always been different. No pressure to behave in a certain way. No stress to speak carefully. Just bliss.

"We love you, Frodo," Legolas said, breaking the Hobbit out of his reverie.

"What?"

"We love you. You're our Soulmate. You complete us," Aragorn said quietly; he had been silent up to this point.

"Aye, Mr. Frodo. We love ya," Sam replied.

That cinched it. Frodo had finally found where he belonged. He turned and embraced his best friend, not caring that they weren't wearing anything. They all came together for a brief eternity then parted.

"Can we do that silver thing again?" Frodo asked hesitantly.

"Certainly," Legolas said, pulling out the silver ball again.

Frodo happily snuggled close to the Elf as his own silver bauble floated over and combined with the others'. They relaxed.

"Mm, what exactly is this?" Frodo asked softly.

"Soul bonding. It's nice and soothing. We do it when one of us is wounded or just when we need to feel close," Legolas explained. "Nobody can do this unless they have at least one Soulmate."

Frodo kissed the Elf's cheek, noticing for the first time that his hair was golden again.

"What happened to your hair?"

Legolas jumped and grabbed it, looking at it frantically, but calmed as soon as he saw the shining Sun Elf hair.

"Don't scare me like that, Frodo."

"I…I didn't mean to. I'm sorry," Frodo muttered, sounding ashamed.

"Oh, don't be like that. You didn't know any better."

"Why did it scare you?"

Legolas' face went blank. Frodo immediately backtracked.

"You don't have to tell me, of course. I was just curious, and—"

"You are my Soulmate, Frodo, and deserve to know," Legolas said, his voice painfully neutral.

Sam pulled Frodo away and Legolas brought all his hair over his shoulder then slowly turned around. The Hobbit couldn't help his gasp of horror at the dark lines that ran down over the Elf's pale skin. They were so ugly, and Frodo could tell that the wounds had been deep. He shakily moved forward to trail his fingers over the marks. Black shot through Legolas' hair and his skin greyed. Frodo cried out in shock.

"I'm sorry!"

"Hush. He won't do that forever," Merry said, pulling the distraught Hobbit close.

"Yes," Pippin said. "Once he gets used to your touch, he won't do this anymore. It's okay to touch him."

Frodo shook his head, shrinking back. Legolas turned around, gesturing for the Hobbit to come to him. The nine-fingered creature was shaking as he hesitantly approached. Legolas swept him into an embrace, kissing his head. Frodo pressed close, hiding his face in the Elf's chest.

"I am well used to it by now, Frodo," Legolas sighed. "It is just a part of life."

"What happened?"

"I…You have spent much time with Sun Elves. I don't want you to feel too much pity or any disgust at me."

"Never."

"I was raped by Orcs."

Silence. Frodo considered this thoroughly before he spoke.

"I see. Yet you live."

"It was from my father's magic and Gimli's persistence."

"Thranduil? He doesn't seem too magical to me."

"Nay. Mormerilon. Celeblessel is my mother. I am the last born natural Moon Elf that wasn't a twin. I was the prince of the Moon Elves. I am now the king."

Frodo pulled back to blink up at him. He suddenly looked unsure. "I do not know the proper way to speak with you then."

There was amused laughter. "There are so few of us left that I do not wish for my people to act in the sacred way. It is all right. Besides, you are my Soulmate, Frodo. You may act as informally as you wish in front of me. I would hope that you do. I want you to be yourself with me, and the others as well. We are your family. Remember that."

Frodo smiled and nodded. "I will. Thank you."

Legolas kissed the Hobbit's head again then sent him over to the other Hobbits. Aragorn waded over to the Elf.

"He will feel like an outsider as I did."

"We'll handle that when we get there," Gimli replied. "I'm more worried about the Sun Elves' reactions. And Bilbo's. Soulmates are extremely rare among all the races. To have seven in one bond? And have at least one member from each race in it? That has never occurred before. They will want to study us, and that is unacceptable without every single one of us agreeing to it."

"I most likely wouldn't agree to it," Aragorn said, crossing his arms.

"Me, either," Gimli sighed.

"If the circumstances were right, I would," Legolas said softly. "But they would have to be right. Perfectly right."

They nodded then turned and watched the Hobbits splash around. Legolas, feeling quite weak, got out of the water and pulled on a skirt of moonbeams before he settled against a tree. He closed his eyes and relaxed, listening to the forest. A small hand touched him. He opened his eyes to see Frodo, clad in his skirt, staring at him with those big blue eyes of his. He held a comb in one hand. Legolas stared at him with his deep black eyes before nodding and shifting forward. Frodo stood behind him and began gently combing the inky locks. The Elf sighed softly. It was so very relaxing…Frodo suddenly paused.

"It's turning gold again."

"It's supposed to, Frodo."

"It's pretty no matter what color it is. So soft and smooth. I wish my hair was like that."

"I rather like your curly hair. No pure-blooded Elf in the history of Elves has ever had curly hair. It's so…boing."

Frodo came around to face him. "Boing?"

Legolas grinned as he reached forward and grabbed a lock of Frodo's hair. He stretched it out then released it.

"Boing!" he laughed happily as the hair sprang back into place.

Frodo laughed himself and watched as the gold oozed down the black locks faster. "I never thought of it that way," the Hobbit chuckled.

Legolas smiled. "The other Hobbit's didn't either. Not until I pointed it out."

Frodo nodded, holding up the comb again. "Would you mind?"

"Not at all."

The Hobbit resumed combing the Elf's hair. Frodo couldn't help but wonder what the other Elves would think.


	13. Reasons

Erestor stared at the moon, feeling the soothing pull of the silvery light. He wished he could change his hair color so he could absorb more of the moonbeams. Elladan walked over and settled beside him.

"I always liked the night better than the day. Father was adamant that I not do as I wanted and stay up late every night." There was a pause. "Do you think he knows?"

"About me? No. You? Yes. That is why he puts so much strain on you to conform to Sun Elf ways."

"How does he know, though?"

"Elros was a Moon Elf. He and I were good friends. Your father wasn't happy that he'd go skipping off to Fangorn every chance he got. Finally, Elros promised him that he would go once more then stay with his brother for a while. He never came back."

"Why not?"

"Orcs. They decimated every Moon Elf they could find. Every one of them. Except me and the prince."

"What?"

"Fangorn promised me that the prince was safe and sound, though he wouldn't tell me where he was. Legolas was that prince."

"Was?"

"He is now rightful king of Fangorn."

"Legolas?" Elladan laughed.

"Yes. I haven't seen him since we left him behind."

"But Legolas is so…so, well, Legolas! Son of Thranduil, the greedy Elf king!"

"But Legolas is nothing like his father. Or his brothers. Did you ever notice that?"

"Well, yes, but it's not like he wasn't…content…So he really is a Moon Elf," Elladan finished weakly.

"Apparently. I should have known."

They sat there in silence for a few minutes.

"Erestor?"

"Yes, my boy?"

"Why did Uncle Elros go off to Fangorn that last time?"

Erestor sighed. "To see the birth of our prince."

Elladan was horrified. "But if ada finds out that Legolas is that prince, he'll…" he trailed off, looking away.

"Yes. He will."


	14. What Have I Done?

"Frodo! There you are! We'd given up hope!" Bilbo laughed, embracing the nine-fingered Hobbit.

"Good to see you again, Uncle," Frodo laughed.

"Where have you been?"

"Exploring the forests. I found a lovely hot spring that is the perfect temperature for bathing."

"Could you find it again?"

"I know exactly where it is."

"You must show it to me then!"

Bilbo smiled and looked over his nephew's shoulder into the dark, almost creepy forest. He saw a tall shadow standing there.

"Frodo…who's that?"

"An old friend."

"Well, invite him over," Elrond said as he came over with Thranduil.

Frodo waved at the figure, which started to walk over. He wore a green and silver cloak with a deep hood. He paused behind Frodo, who smiled up at him.

"You should introduce us, Frodo," Bilbo chided, shocked by his nephew's lack of propriety.

"But you already know me, Ring-bearer," Legolas said as he pulled his hood down.

"Legolas!" Thranduil gasped then embraced him, kissing his face.

"Yes, yes, Thranduil, you are happy to see me," Legolas said distastefully.

The Elf king pulled back, staring in confusion at the Moon Elf. "Thranduil? You never call me Thranduil."

"That is your name, is it not?"

"Yes, but I am your ada."

"Just because you pulled me out of a basket in the river, that doesn't make you my ada."

Thranduil froze, and so did his sons, and Elrond and his children, too.

"Legolas…I…I was going to tell you, but…but how was I to bring it up?"

"You had no trouble lying to me about how old I was, or how trees don't talk, or how my hair was silver as a babe. You had no problems lying to my face. So I suppose I can see how telling the truth about where I came from would be difficult."

Legolas had succeeded in shaming the Elf he had called his father for so many years. He stood there, staring hard at the golden-haired Sun Elf.

"Wait…Legolas had silver hair as a babe?" Elrond asked, his eyes hardening.

"Yes, Elrond. I am a Moon Elf," Legolas said as he crossed his arms. "And there's nothing to be done about it unless you're going to kill me."

Elrond glared at him. "No. I don't suppose that would be practical."

"Moon Elves don't exist, right?" Arwen asked.

"Of course we do," Legolas said. "But there are very few of us. Your father's just pissy that there are some left."

The Elves and Bilbo cringed at the language.

"He adopted you and raised you as his own. You are in his debt," Elrohir said importantly. Elladan gave him a dark look, rolling his eyes.

"Yes, he forced me to go against what I am. 'Don't drink sap! Don't talk to trees! Don't stand in the moonlight! Rise with the sun! Go to bed early! Don't talk of dreams of other Moon Elves! Don't trust those stupid, asinine, ridiculous _Dwarves_!' I could go on, but the list is rather long and we would stand here until the stars say hello and dance in greeting and the moon rises for her people."

The Sun Elves, plus Bilbo, stared at him at the strange phrase. Thranduil stared at him harder than the others.

"I love you, Legolas," he finally said. "It was very wrong of me to treat you like that. I did not truly realize what you were. Your hair changed colors so fast that I didn't even think of a Moon Elf. When you were in the basket, your hair was silver, but I picked you up and your hair was golden. I don't know why, but it was."

"My father's final spell was that I would look like the first Sun Elf who touched me so I would be accepted as their son. If Elrond had picked me up, I would be dark-haired, like Elladan, Elrohir, and Arwen. I can change the colors willingly now, though, so it doesn't matter."

"May I see it?"

Legolas studied him. "You really mean it," he finally said, sounding incredibly surprised. "You're not disgusted or hateful now that you know I'm a Moon Elf?"

"Why would I be?"

Legolas let out a harsh, barking laugh. "Sun Elves hate us so much that there's a curse on my race. Erestor and Elladan are the first two Moon Elves in over five thousand years that have lived in the Undying Lands. Galadriel's father put a damned curse on us so that we wouldn't be able to live with Sun Elves. Our spirits are trapped here when we die, which is why Elrond didn't see Elros there, and the ones that were there already were sent back."

Thranduil looked taken aback. "Why?"

"I'm not telling the story right now," Legolas growled. "Not with Elrond glaring at me like that."

Thranduil turned his own glare to the dark-haired Elf. "Stop that. He _is_ my son."

"No, he's not. Even he doesn't think he's your son. Stupid Moon Elves, thinking their better than us. Staying up all night, sleeping all day. Making strange foods and wines and clothing from moonbeams, while refusing to teach us how to wield sunrays like that."

"Maybe if you Sun Elves weren't so dense, you would have figured it out after ten thousand years," Elladan muttered, making Erestor bite his lip and Legolas laugh out loud; apparently Erestor had been teaching the boy the _real_ history of the world.

Thranduil turned to scold the Elf, but Elrond was enraged, snagging his hair and yanking him forward. Poor Elladan looked terrified; he'd never seen his father this angry…

"What did you say?" Elrond hissed.

"I said…Sun Elves are m-much smarter than any stupid Moon Elf! And I'm very, very glad, and proud, to be a-a Sun Elf!" Elladan squeaked, looking terrified.

"Come now, Elrond. Let the poor lad go," Bilbo said, patting his hand.

Elrond scanned his son's face then nodded sharply once and released him. Elladan raced over to Erestor and hid behind him, trembling.

Legolas growled. "Touch my subject like that again, and you will know why I am king of the Moon Elves."

"Mormerilon is king, not you, stupid Moon Elf."

"He died with your brother, as did my mother."

Comprehension flooded his face as he stared at Legolas and he touched the sword at his hip.

"It was you he was going to see…"

"Yes."

The sword was drawn and Elrond lunged. Legolas spun away, making a beeline for the trees. When he got right inside the tree line, he stopped. Elrond looked as if he was going to run him through, and Thranduil and the others were racing for them to stop him. They weren't going to be fast enough. They didn't have to be. Roots and branches suddenly entangled the half-Elf, ripping the sword from his grip, and dropping it into Legolas' hands. They Elves and Hobbits stopped a couple feet away to watch.

"Well, well, well, look how the tables have turned. I come before you, weaponless and wanting peace, and all you want is to kill me for something I had no part in. I was a newborn babe. I couldn't control the Orcs that killed nearly my entire people!"

"Who cares?!" Elrond spat. "I lost my brother!"

"You selfish little bitch."

Elrond turned to see Erestor staring at him in disbelief. "What?"

"You really only think of Elros when you think of who was lost that day. I lost my emel, my ada, my baby neth. And emel was pregnant with another child. I lost my best friend, Qwelno. I lost my aunts and uncles, cousins and neighbors. I lost everything that day. When Elros didn't come back, I went after him. I found him. And my family. I have never been able to forget what I saw. I have nightmares about it. Could you see your little sister's head off her shoulders with her eyes gouged out, Elrond? Could you imagine being able to tell plainly that your father died protecting your mother, and that she was raped violently as his blood pooled on the ground and his breath was squeezing from his lungs? You act like you were the only one who lost someone. I lost more than you will ever understand, because even after all this time, you're so damned biased about Moon Elves all because you weren't one. You wanted to be so badly, but you're not. You're a Sun Elf. And you always will be. A stupid, insensitive Sun Elf. And you want to know something else? I quit."

Elrond had been lowered to the ground by the trees. He stared at Erestor for a full minute. They had a crowd of Elves around them now, and Elrond felt ashamed. He hadn't realized…

"Erestor, I'm—" he began.

"No you're not, ada," Elladan said harshly. "I'm sure that Erestor is going with Legolas, and now I am, too. You told us that it was a monster's fault that our uncle died. Legolas is no monster. You are."

Erestor took the Elf's hand and the two of them walked into the forest away from Elrond, who stared after them numbly.

"I…I didn't mean to hurt them."

"No," Legolas said lightly, ramming the sword into the ground. "You only meant to kill me." He looked at his Soulmate. "Come along, Frodo. We have several days of travel ahead of us, and Elladan will be eager to see his new home. Goodbye, Bilbo. Goodbye, Thranduil."

With that he turned and walked into the forest. Bilbo grabbed his nephew's hand. "You're not really going, are you?"

"He's my Soulmate, Uncle. I must."

"He's your what?" Bilbo gasped in surprise.

"You heard me quite well," Frodo said reproachfully. "Now, I must go. I don't want to have to rely on the trees to find my way home."

Frodo pulled from his uncle's grasp and strode into the forest, leaving the Sun Elves and the lone Hobbit staring after him.

Arwen and Elrohir knelt down beside their father, helping him to stand.

"What did I just do?" he asked blankly.

Nobody had an answer.


	15. Lying

Elladan stared at the trees.

"It's in there?"

"Yes," Erestor said, smiling softly.

"How do we get in?"

"Say 'open'."

"Um, all right. Open." There was a pause. "Nothing happened."

"Say it in Ithral-speak," Legolas laughed.

"I don't know Ithral-speak."

"Don't think about it and you'll find that you do know it."

He paused and stared at the two trees in front of him. It came to him so naturally very suddenly. _"Open."_

The trees parted, and Elladan gasped. They ran into the opening and it closed behind them. Elladan looked around, greedily taking in the beauty of his new home.

"I love it!" he finally exclaimed. "It's so perfect and…and…Who's singing?"

Legolas tilted his head to listen and shock crossed his features. "Shit!"

The two Elves jumped at the language. Legolas took off, Frodo in his arms. They followed swiftly. They froze when they got to the door of the garden. That very same Hobbit that had taken Frodo on that first night was sitting there in the midst of three rosebushes, half naked, swigging from a silver bottle. Frodo was horrified and shoved himself out of Legolas' hands.

"Sam! Sam, whatever is the matter?!" he demanded.

"The roses—" Sam hiccoughed. "—bloomed."

"And where are Gimli, Merry, Pippin, and Aragorn?" Legolas asked, looking angry, but sounding gentle.

"Huntin' fer the guests. I told 'em they was gonna bloom 'fore they got back but, _hic_ , they didn't believe meh."

Legolas looked livid. "Frodo, take Samwise, give him a nice, long, hot bath, then bring him into the kitchen for some food."

Sam took another swig of the bottle, and Frodo snatched it from him, glaring hotly. Legolas took it and led the two Elves to show them their new quarters in the palace. Frodo helped a tipsy Sam to the personal bathing room that he and his Soulmates used. He filled the huge tub with hot water then stripped his friend's green and flowered skirt off and lowered him in the water. Frodo stripped his Elven made clothing off then got in beside him. Sam wouldn't look at him as he was bathed. Frodo lathered his hair up, ducking him under to clean it. He then focused on bathing himself. When he stood from washing his own hair out, he found Sam hugging himself and crying.

"Sam!" Frodo gasped, grabbing his friend and pulling him close. "What's wrong?"

"The roses bloomed."

Frodo paused and thought for a minute. There was only one thing that he could think of. He'd been dying to ask, but he'd mentioned her name only once, and Merry and Pippin had slapped him for it. They warned him not to ever bring it up. He hesitated before asking in a shy voice.

"Sam, what happened with Rosie?"

Sam hiccoughed again and began crying harder. Frodo held him, sure he'd just made a huge mistake.

"I'm sorry, Sam. I didn't mean to make you upset. You don't have to tell me."

Another hiccup. "'S'okay, Frodo. I spected ya ta ask sooner or later." He paused and wiped his eyes. "'Fore I tell ya, ya gotta know I still love her. I was just…too much."

"Sam, you're just enough."

"Not ta a proper lady-Hobbit, Frodo."

There was silence for a few minutes then Sam sighed. "Legolas and us left Hobbiton on the Entwives, ya see, and Rosie was eager ta have some alone time. I shoulda seen it coming, Frodo. Legolas told me she sounded too happy. We spent six long months in Fangorn with Glóin and Treebeard and Fimbrethil. I returned Merry and Pippin ta their homes, where they were greeted by friends and cousins. The journey to Hobbiton took meh inta the night, but I didn't care. I was eager ta see mah Rosie again. I come in and go ta kiss her in her sleep, but she was…"

Sam shuddered, closing his eyes tightly.

"Sam?"

"She was with another Hobbit. They was naked and kissin' and he was in…side…" Sam swallowed and tears fell faster. "Rosie saw me, but that other Hobbit never did. I hid in the garden 'til she came out to tell meh, in no uncertain terms that she was remarried, that I shouldn't worry about her and the children. He was a good and… _proper_ Hobbit."

The poor Hobbit sobbed, clutching at his friend. "I left that night. I hid with Fimbrethil for a while. I gots real good at huntin'. Then I came here to Ithralcilvan and began ta clean the place up good and proper. Got the garden lookin' nice."

"Why didn't you go to Merry and Pippin?"

"Because he knew that we would beat her to pieces," said Merry's voice from the doorway.

Frodo turned to see their two Hobbit companions standing there. They stripped off and joined them in the bathtub. They stroked Sam's tear-streaked cheeks.

"You should've tried harder to convince us not to leave," Pippin whispered softly.

"Ya seemed hell bent on goin'…" Sam whispered.

The two Hobbits snarled and pulled him close. "You are more important than our foolish whims, Samwise Gamgee," Pippin growled.

Frodo watched as they stroked his back. They seemed…closer, than when he had left them. He suddenly realized how long three hundred years was. He shrank back then got out, ready to leave them be, but Sam snatched his hand.

"Hey! Where are ya goin' Frodo?" he demanded.

The truth was too humiliating, so instead he said, "I…I thought I'd just check on dinner. You three have got to be starving, and I know I am."

"Oh, well hurry back," Sam ordered, settling back with the cousins.

Frodo stared at him strangely. He looked to Merry and Pippin, and they laughed jovially.

"That, my friend, would be the Elven wine," Merry snickered.

"Yeah, he gets a _lot_ braver when he's got some drink in him," Pippin chortled.

Frodo walked to his room with a towel about his waist to get his moonbeam skirt, then sullenly plodded into the kitchen. Erestor and Elladan were already eating happily. Legolas turned to see him and smiled.

"Ah! Where's Samwise?"

"He's with Merry and Pippin."

"Why aren't you with them?"

Frodo lied again. "I'm tired and want some sleep, but I'm hungry."

"Oh! Well that is easily remedied. Here you are. Roasted duck with some creamed potatoes that Samwise grew."

"Thanks."

He sat there and picked at his food, not really wanting to eat. _As soon as Sam comes in here,_ he thought miserably, _I'm going to have to face four angry Soulmates. Doesn't sound pleasant, but what was I supposed to say? 'Oh, I'm sorry, I just don't feel as if you love me enough, despite all you've done for me, and I know_ I _don't love_ you _enough.' I don't fit in with them. I've_ never _fit in with them. I'm always the different one, the one that doesn't belong. I've spent too much time with Sun Elves and—_

"Frodo? Are you going to eat?" Legolas asked from the counter, looking back over his shoulder at the Hobbit.

"Um, my stomach hurts," Frodo lied a third time.

As Legolas hurried out of the room, Erestor and Elladan finished eating and looked at him.

"Are you okay?" Elladan asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." Another lie.

"You don't look fine, Frodo."

"Leave me alone."

"If that is what you want. Tell Legolas that I am going to bed early. I'm exhausted."

"That goes for me, too," Erestor said, yawning.

The two Elves stood and departed. Aragorn and Gimli came in and served themselves then sat to the left of Frodo.

"You look ill, lad," Gimli stated, taking a bite of duck.

"I'm fine. Just tired." Why did he keep lying? He didn't feel tired at all!

"I suggest some rest. Maybe a dip in the Fount?" Aragorn asked with a smile.

"Yeah. That might work."

"Does that look like hurryin' back, Frodo?" Sam growled from the doorway.

"Ooh, not using Mister. Clearly got some alcohol in ya, eh, Sam?" Gimli said jovially then analyzed the words. "Frodo, were you supposed to be somewhere with them?"

"No."

"Oh, yes, you were!" Pippin said, looking offended.

"Yeah, you were supposed to come back to the bathing room and tell us what was going on with supper!" Merry exclaimed angrily.

"I…forgot?" Frodo tried, cringing as he got three steady glares and two confused looks. Another confused look was added as Legolas rounded the corner.

"What's going on?"

"Frodo's been lyin' ta us, Legolas," Sam growled.

"I, um…" Frodo muttered as his Elven Soulmate leveled an even stare at him. He approached slowly.

"I brought these for your stomach. But I would bet you don't need them, do you?" he asked, handing Frodo three silver-tipped leaves.

Frodo stared at them for a few moments before throwing them away and running to his room. He crawled under the covers and cried. For fifteen minutes, he was left alone, then he heard the door open and his tears started falling again. The door was shut and footsteps approached. The blanket was lifted slightly and he saw gleaming, silver eyes staring at him. He turned away, embarrassed that he'd been reduced to this, ashamed that he'd lied. The blankets were removed entirely and he was pulled against Legolas' warm side. Merry and Pippin crawled behind him, Samwise curled against his other side. Aragorn and Gimli stood staring at him.

"I…I'm sorry," he whimpered.

"Unless it is a good surprise fer us, do not lie to us, Frodo Baggins," Sam said sternly.

"I-I just…"

"Why were you lying?" Gimli asked, tilting his head. "We've been nothing but honest with you. Legolas told you of his rape. Sam told you of that wretched she-Hobbit. We haven't yelled at you or hit you or scared you as far as we know of. Why are you so afraid to tell the truth with us?"

"Because the truth is…it sounds…stupid…and wrong…" Frodo muttered. "And I…don't want it to."

"But is it really how you feel?" Merry asked.

"Well…yes…"

"Then it's not stupid."

"Still could be wrong, but we're willing to help you see what the truth is," Pippin said, kissing his head.

There was silence, all of them staring intently at him. Oh no. They didn't expect him to talk about those stupid insecurities, did they?! He couldn't! He wouldn't be able to face them again! He turned and buried his face in Legolas' side. Still they sat there, staring at him with patience that extended beyond their physical years. The silence gnawed at him until he started crying again.

"I was gone for three hundred years!" Frodo sobbed. "You all seem the same, but you're all so different! I don't know where I belong! I want to fit in, but I've never really belonged anywhere! Even on our first journey! Even when I was a young Hobbit! Always associating with Dwarves and Gandalf! Seeing my uncle singing with Elves near the forest! I don't…I don't want to leave, but if you want me to, I guess I can—"

"No!" came six shouts then Sam embraced him.

"Sh. It's all right, Frodo," he said softly. "We don't want ya ta leave. It's okay ta be upset. It was very rude o' us."

"What?" Frodo asked, turning to look at him.

Sam wiped his tears away. "We're here, actin' like ya've been here with us the whole time. Ta us, ya have been. But you…Ya've been with the Sun Elves. Ya've been far away across the sea. Ya didn't even know that we were Soulmates, only tha' somethin' was missin'. We're stupid, that's what we are."

"B-but it's _my_ fault! It's not your fault that I need more of you! That I need your touches to assure me you're there, your affection to show me you love me, your presence to chase away the nightmares that plagued me as soon as we touched that damnable ship that took me away from you! _I'm_ too needy, that's what it is!"

There was silence then Legolas kissed his forehead.

"You know what to do, Hobbits."

"Yes, Legolas," they all chorused.

The Elf, Dwarf, and Man left. Frodo stared after them, trying to piece together what Legolas' had said.

"Come along, Frodo," Sam said cheerily, pulling him to his feet.

"Where are we going?" Frodo asked, feeling rather flayed open.

"Hush, Frodo," Sam said, walking to the door.

They got him to the kitchen and fed him a large portion of food. With his stomach full, he was actually starting to feel tired. He yawned. The other three Hobbits walked him down the hall to a room Frodo had never been in before. In it was an enormous bed. They climbed in and snuggled the vulnerable Hobbit, kissing his face. Frodo didn't want to impose, so he didn't embrace them, though he desperately wanted to. The door opened and the rest of their Soulmates walked in. Legolas smiled at him, visible thanks to the large skylight that hung above the bed. He crawled into the bed and offered him a small treat. Frodo sniffed it.

"Chocolate?" he asked with excitement.

"It is called a truffle," Legolas said. "I make them for instances like these. They are very comforting."

He handed one to each of his Soulmates and they each took a bite. Frodo did so as well and he thought he was going to die in happiness. It melted in his mouth and made him smile just at the sweetness. He quickly polished it off, licking his fingers. Legolas smiled at him again.

"Good, yes?"

"Mmhm," Frodo said, leaning back on the soft pillow behind him. Sam finished his truffle then licked his fingers clean and snuggled into Frodo's chest. Frodo looked embarrassed.

"Really, Sam, this isn't necessary," he muttered, shoving lightly at him.

"Hush, Frodo," the brown-eyed Hobbit said fiercely. "Yer in pain. This is what we do when insecurities arise. We reconnect."

"Frodo," Legolas said gently, picking Pippin up and moving him to the other side of Merry to take his place as the Man and the Dwarf crawled into the bed, one on either side of the line of bodies. "You listen to me, and you listen to me well. We love you. All of us. You can be yourself around us, good and bad. If you need to, you can curse and swear and scream at us. We'll understand. But that also means that you need to tell us what you're thinking, what you're feeling, what you need. We've had three hundred years to make mistakes with each other. We don't want you to make the same mistakes. Talk to us. Tell us where and how and why you hurt. We'll listen. Talking helps, as painful as it might be sometimes. It was painful for me to tell you of my rape, but I thought you deserved to know. It was painful for Samwise to talk of what Rosie did to him, but he did it. Granted, he was half drunk, but that's beside the point. Do you understand?"

Frodo shyly nodded then he was kissed by Legolas and Sam. He sighed then hesitantly snuggled back against the Elf while pulling the Hobbit close enough to embrace him. They lay there contentedly for a while. The nine-fingered Hobbit finally shifted.

"I…I don't want to be too needy…"

"But?" Sam prompted.

"I would like to, you know, soul bond?"

"Certainly!" Legolas exclaimed, pulling out the silver orb.

Frodo was happy. He felt loved in the best way. Maybe he was stupid…

"I-I'm sorry for the trouble I caused," Frodo muttered. "I was a fool."

"No. You're just inexperienced," Pippin murmured from the other side of Legolas. "You'll get better about it. Now, rest. We all need it."

They fell asleep with their souls entangled, and there were no nightmares that night.


	16. Magic

Frodo couldn't believe it. Sam's fingers danced over the flowers and they were dancing as well, growing bigger and bigger until they bloomed brightly. The brown-eyed Hobbit looked pleased, nodding happily before plucking them. He lifted his head to find Frodo staring at him. Frodo looked away, unsure if he was supposed to see that. Samwise walked over and handed Frodo a red tulip.

"Something wrong, Mr. Frodo?"

"I…How did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"That thing with the flowers."

"Oh. It's my magical ability."

"…You have a…"

"Yep! All o' us do. It's a side effect of the soul bond and of being linked to a Moon Elf with as strong magical capabilities as Mr. Legolas."

"Do I have one?" Frodo asked.

"Yes. But it ain't come out yet."

"When will it come out?"

"It might take a year or two."

"Oh. Okay. What are Merry and Pippin's?"

"What are Merry and Pippin's what?" asked Pippin as the two aforementioned Hobbits walked over.

"Magical abilities."

"Oh, that's easy!" Merry laughed then waved his hand. Water exploded up from the ground, making the earth dry. He held out his hand and a gleaming blade made of clear, sparkling ice appeared.

"Water," Frodo said. "So Pippin is earth?"

"No, that would be my territory," Gimli said as the rest of their Soulmates came up. To prove this, he stomped his foot and the ground cracked wide open. He closed the rift.

"Then what are you?" Frodo asked his cousin.

"Air," Pippin said, waving his hand. A small twister appeared, and Merry made it a waterspout by dumping his water in the top of the funnel. Frodo laughed.

"So what are you, Aragorn?"

"Animals. You never did ask how I changed from that wolf to my human form. I can change into any animal, and, though I _can_ change sizes, all of them have a natural size that I always want to go to."

"You can change into anything?" Frodo asked in disbelief.

"Show him your rabbit form!" Merry said eagerly.

"That is your go to animal form, isn't it, Merry?" Aragorn asked with a snicker. He backed up several steps then seemed to fold over. Fur burst over his form and soon an enormous rabbit stood there, as big as the wolf form from two months ago. Frodo was fascinated and reached out to stroke the fur. It was so soft and thick. He giggled at the way the nose twitched. This cute thing was Aragorn?

"I can't see you being a rabbit for any reason but to let us pet you," Frodo finally said, laughter in his voice.

The process reversed and Aragorn's human form was standing there. "I agree. Which is why _my_ go to animal is a wolf."

"I think that suits you better."

"Much," Legolas said with a smile.

"So…what's Mr. Legolas' power?" Frodo asked, teasing both Sam and Legolas at the same time.

"Well…I'm a very naturally gifted Moon Elf. I can see in the dark better than a Sun Elf. I can do pretty much anything with moonbeams. Since I'm part tree, I can easily talk to them. Since I'm Fangorn's son, I am pretty much the prince of Fangorn Forest, so trees anywhere will listen to most anything I command. I also have a limited amount of control over everybody else's powers, but we all have that, since we're Soulmates."

"So you're not really specific like the others."

"Not really. I'm all over the place."

"I see." Frodo looked around. "Any idea what mine is?"

"Not really. It could be anything, Mr. Frodo," Sam said with a nod.

"How do I discover it?"

"All of ours, save Legolas', came out accidentally. It was very violent and explosive. Did a lot of damage," Gimli said. "Luckily, I was in the middle of the woods when mine came out, else I would have destroyed Ithralcilvan. Now _that_ would have been quite the rebuild."

"I flooded the entire city," Merry admitted with embarrassment.

"I, er, nearly suffocated everything in the forest. Including the forest. The air was slowly being siphoned away by an air vortex I created. I was scared and just left it there. Not smart," Pippin muttered, his cheeks hot.

"What about you?" Frodo asked Sam.

"I went ta bed angry and we woke up hanging from the trees in vines."

"That doesn't sound too bad."

"By our throats," Legolas said dryly.

"Oh…"

"We ate good for a month though," Sam put in helpfully. "What with all the deer we caught."

"Yes, but we had to clean up the vines that were trying to strangle Ithralcilvan. We had to rebuild several buildings!" Merry complained.

Sam was shamed into silence. Frodo felt worried. What was going to happen with his power? What horrible thing was he going to accidentally do? Sam patted him on the back.

"Don't worry about it, Mr. Frodo. What happens, happens, and there's nothin' ya can do about it."

Merry laughed. "Just imagine if your power was fire!"

"There goes the neighborhood!" Pippin shouted dramatically.

"Well, Fangorn Forest's had a good life," Gimli chortled.

Frodo laughed along with them, but he'd noticed something during the reveal. Merry's skirt was sea blue. Pippins had white, curling waves. Sam's was green with blooming flowers on it. Gimli's was brown with what looked like grey stones on it. Aragorn's was tattered with paw prints on it. Legolas' was silver, with tastes of all the other colors along the bottom. But Frodo's? Frodo's was orange and yellow and red, climbing up from red to orange to yellow at his hips. Fear settled in his heart. They wouldn't want him if he was fire, apparently. And that's exactly what he thought he was.


	17. Hot Under the Collar

"I said _no_ , Uncle!" Frodo snarled.

"But, Frodo, you must!" Bilbo insisted.

"Legolas and the others say we all must agree to it!"

"Others?" Elrond asked sharply. "What others?"

"I…Never you mind, Sun Elf!" Frodo spat angrily.

"Who else, Frodo!" Elrond boomed.

"Legolas went to go get them, so you'll find out in a while! But until then, you shan't get a word from me, you wretched snake!"

"Frodo Baggins!" Bilbo snapped. "You watch your tongue! I'm surprised at you! You are not a young, irresponsible Hobbit anymore! Besides me, you are the oldest Hobbit who has ever lived! Apologize immediately."

"Just like you to defend the Sun Elves, _Bilbo!"_

"You sour little beast!" Bilbo roared. "You will show me respect!"

"Mr. Frodo! What in the _hell_ is going on?!"

The group of Elves plus Bilbo turned to see Frodo's Soulmates, and the former two froze. Sam hurried over to touch the distraught Frodo, but the angry Hobbit shoved him violently away. Frodo was feeling rather hot under the collar, literally. He needed air. Or water. Yeah, water. Air seemed like a bad idea for some reason, but he couldn't stop panting, sucking in great breaths. He was so very _warm_ and every breath stoked the heat higher.

"What are ya doin', Mr. Bilbo! Yellin' at Mr. Frodo like that?" Sam demanded.

"He refuses to show me any respect!" Bilbo growled.

"Well, Mr. Bilbo, _you_ ain't doin' a good job o' that yerself!" Sam said with a sharp nod.

"Why you insolent little pest! Time has done you no good!"

With that mean comment, Bilbo, in a fit of youthful rage, slapped Sam across the face. Frodo watched as Sam went down, sitting and rubbing his cheek, where he could visibly see a red mark forming. The heat rose up higher than before, and Frodo felt his cheeks flush. He spun his uncle to face him, and Bilbo opened his mouth to hurl another comment at him, but he stopped. He looked afraid.

"W-what's wrong with your eyes, lad?" he asked hesitantly.

Frodo could see his light blue eyes reflected in his uncle's. But they weren't light blue. They were flickering orange and seemed to be moving.

"Mr. Frodo, I'm all right," Sam said quickly, standing up and trying to tug his friend way from Bilbo.

"Apologize to him! Now!" Frodo shouted, sending the heat up a few notches.

"F-Frodo, lad, you're a mite warm. A bit hot, actually," Bilbo stammered, tugging away from his nephew's grip. "Maybe you should go cool down."

"I don't need to cool down! Apologize!"

"Mr. Frodo, really, it ain't nothin' I can't handle," Sam assured him.

"No, Sam, he _must_ apologize!"

"Frodo, let him go!" Elrond said, grabbing his arm.

"Don't you _dare_ touch me, Sun Elf!" Frodo snarled, trying to shrug him off.

"Frodo, calm down!" Legolas said. "Or you're going to—"

Elrond interrupted the Moon Elf by jerkin Frodo up to eye level. That was all it took to push him over the edge. Frodo heard a whining whistle, then the heat that had licked at him, growing greater and greater with every word that passed from Bilbo's mouth, finally exploded.

There was an intense blast of heat that sent everybody flying then fire followed, decimating every tent around. The grass was seared away beneath him at the intensity of the heat and Frodo hit the dirt gasping. Oh what a _relief_ that was! He felt so cool now, so blessedly cool. Then he looked around. He paled.

"I…I _am_ fire…" Frodo muttered, then began to cry.

Everybody was unconscious. By some miracle, the fire hadn't touched the bodies on the ground. The horses had run away when the fire had seared their reins away, fearing the heat. The tents were gone, small flames still licking at the ground. Luckily they had been moving, so their weapons and gear were on the ground.

The destruction was horrible, and Frodo stood and began backing away. He looked at his Soulmates. They wouldn't want him anyway. They had made that clear in their jesting two weeks ago. He turned and ran into Fangorn Forest, hoping they wouldn't find him, but knowing they would. It was only just a matter of time.

He alternated between running, hunting, and sleeping, going deeper into the forest. A week in, he heard a noise behind him, and began to run. There was a loud set of thuds then hands scooped him up.

Frodo gasped as he was lifted ten feet off the ground. O…kay. Not one of his Soulmates. He looked up to see…a tree?

"What?" he panted, trying to catch his breath.

"Pardon me, Hobbit," the tree said in a slow, deep voice. "I though you were Sam, Merry, or Pippin. You must be Frodo."

"I am," Frodo said.

"I am Fangorn," the tree said slowly.

"F-Fangorn?" Frodo asked, feeling a little intimidated. "Um, nice to meet you."

"A true pleasure." Fangorn stood and began walking deeper into the forest. There was silence for a while then Fangorn spoke again. "Why were you running, little Hobbit? You were frightened, and the trees do not think Orcs are the reason."

"I…thought somebody was chasing me."

"Who?" Silence. "Certainly not me?"

"No. I didn't even know you were there, to be honest."

"Then who?"

"Well...it doesn't matter."

" _Hoom_ , _hum_ , really?"

Frodo blushed as he realized something. "The trees told you, didn't they?"

"They mentioned that you were running, little Hobbit. Why, they're not sure. _Hoom_ , but I am guessing that it has something to do with my little ion."

Frodo flinched as if he's been yelled at. "I'm...Yes. It has to do with Legolas."

"And the others?"

"Yes."

"Have they given you cause to fear them?"

"I just can't bear to have them reject me."

Fangorn stopped walking so suddenly that Frodo nearly lurched off the shoulder the tree being had placed him on. Treebeard picked the Hobbit up again and held him up to the gnarled face.

"Reject you?"

"Yes," Frodo said, looking down.

"Why would your Soulmates reject you?"

"Because I'm fire."

Nature didn't seem to make a single sound as Fangorn stared at him.

"You are fire?" he asked slowly. "I am afraid that I don't understand that. Is it something between you, _hum_ , Soulmates?"

"No."

"Explain then."

Frodo felt a chill run through him at the pure silence around them. It was as if the world was waiting for an answer.

"I…Well, Merry's is water, Pippin's is air, Sam's is...he never told me, but I think it's plants, and…you know."

" _Hoom_ , _hum_! You are talking about your magic!"

Frodo nodded, looking away in shame. Treebeard was confused.

"Little Hobbit, why exactly are you running away? My son and your other companions will not abandon you because you discovered your magic. They will help you to understand it. They certainly will not reject you."

"Yes, they will."

"What makes you say that?"

"They don't want somebody who has fire. They made that perfectly clear."

" _Hoom,_ so they said those words specifically?"

"Well…no. Not exactly. But they were joking about it."

Fangorn hummed again, low in his throat then placed the Hobbit back on his shoulder and resumed walking as the trees gave a ripple, though there was no breeze. "You know, Merry had this problem as well."

"Merry had what problem?" Frodo asked, curling his fingers around a sturdy branch.

"Thinking the others would be angry and shun him. He was the first one to discover his magic."

"Really?"

"Yes indeed, _hoom, hum_ , little Hobbit. He ran in this direction, too. They did not discover he was gone for days. I found him four days into his run, half-starved and thirsting greatly. I took him back to my home, as I am doing for you. You seem like you have had enough food, though your voice is slightly raspy. Thirsty?"

"Yes! Very much so!" Frodo said with a nod.

"You are also covered in dirt. How would you like a bath?"

"That sounds very pleasant."

"Here is a creek that you may drink from and bathe in It's water comes from a cool spring just up the way."

Frodo was let down on the ground and he quickly stripped off his skirt and began bathing and drinking, taking great droughts of the water. When he was clean and his thirst was sated, he got out and shook to dry himself. He was slightly cold now, but he put on his skirt and sighed in satisfaction. Treebeard chuckled.

"You strange creatures like to be clean, but I'd say a layer of dirt is good for a body."

"Maybe for an Ent, but I truly like to be clean. It itches and chafes otherwise," Frodo said with a nod.

"Very well, come to my home, little Hobbit. Come and rest from your running."

Frodo climbed into the hand and sat back on Fangorn's shoulder. Fangorn stood and began walking again. He took Frodo to a little clearing where there was a small hollow off to one side. Frodo was set inside and Fangorn turned and walked away. He came back and handed Frodo a log with several fat mushrooms on it.

"Merry, Pippin, and Sam do so enjoy these. Would you like some?"

Frodo ate the mushrooms happily then stretched and yawned. He was tired. Lying down, he was soon asleep. For two days he stayed happily with Fangorn, the large being feeding him and showing him where he could drink. He also enjoyed many lovely conversations with the Ent. He was very wise and knowledgeable about the forest. But Treebeard never, ever tried to tell him that his friends wouldn't reject him. Not again, at least. Which made Frodo think the worst.

On the third day, Frodo woke pressed against warm bodies. He sighed and turned over, snuggling into a large chest before reason caught up with him. He quietly untangled himself from both Legolas and Sam then hurried over to dash between the trees. He paused, glancing back. Was it right to run again? No. It wasn't. But he wasn't ready to face them. He had never handled rejection well. He dashed away through the woods. He ran for a while before the need to breathe overwhelmed him. Then he strolled, feeling guilty. He paused by a little hole, where his senses finally catching up to him. It wasn't right to hide from his Soulmates. Not at all. They loved him, didn't they? They always said they did. Even if they didn't want him anymore, he had to know.

The Hobbit turned and took several steps back toward Treebeard's clearing. He had just passed close by the hole when the ground at his feet crumbled. He found himself sliding down a tunnel. He came out, fell twelve feet, then slammed belly first into the coldest water he had ever felt. The air was squeezed from his lungs and he floundered for the surface, but he couldn't tell which way was up. Bursting up to the surface, he gasped desperately for air. He found himself shuddering and swam to shore as fast as he was able. He crawled up, shivering. The cool breeze was now freezing him. There were no patches of sun to light up the clearing, so he sat there, shaking. He needed heat or he was going to die. _The water must have been cursed,_ he thought, _because I can't get warm._

Frodo grew colder and colder, and his shivering grew worse. Suddenly a warmth in his belly hit him just as he heard footsteps, and he burst into flame. He sighed in relief as the water was dried and he warmed up quickly. There was the sound of a throat clearing, and he looked up. The flames died away, and he found his cheeks hot for another reason. He looked away and felt uncomfortable at his Soulmates' silence. He swallowed.

"If it helps, I was trying to go back before I fell down that hole," Frodo muttered. The trees around him confirmed that that was true.

"What hole?" Sam asked, sounding concerned.

Frodo pointed at the opening in the side of the cliff that he had fallen from. They looked at it then turned back at Frodo.

"If you hadn't been running from us, you wouldn't have fallen down a hole," Merry said.

"Yeah, you would have been safe and warm with us," Pippin added.

"Are ya all right, Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked, walking over and looking him over.

"I was freezing a few minutes ago, but the fire helped."

"You and yer skirt are filthy," Sam said disapprovingly. "Come along. Let's get back ta Fangorn's. We'll talk there."

They were soon sitting together in the little clearing. Frodo was naked as Legolas cleaned his skirt. He hung it up to dry then sat down and pulled a clean Frodo into his lap. Treebeard was sitting a short way away, watching them silently.

"Now, we are going to give you one chance to explain yourself," Legolas said sternly. "I highly suggest you take that chance."

There was silence for several minutes. Frodo finally took a deep breath.

"You don't want fire."

"It's a mite warm for a fire, isn't it?" Gimli asked, confused.

Frodo swallowed. "No. I meant my…my magic."

"Why would you think that?" Aragorn asked, leaning back on his hands.

"You were laughing about it."

"So?"

"You all implied that you didn't want that."

"Stop right there, Mr. Frodo," Sam said sternly. "That is where ya went wrong. You assumed. We implied nothin' o' the sort. We was just jokin' 'round. We don't mind at all that your power is fire. Do we?"

There were five head shakes. Legolas spoke up. "I actually thought that fire might be yours. Just look at your skirt. Our skirts reflect our inner magic."

"That's what I thought, too," Frodo said, leaning his head back against the Elf. "I…I know it might seem silly, but I was genuinely afraid that you would reject me. You say you love me all the time, but…Oh! I feel as if I'm an attention-hogging child. It's just, and please don't be offended, but it doesn't seem like I'll ever get enough of it."

"It?" Merry asked, tilting his head.

"Your love and affection."

"Oh, Frodo," Aragorn said with a shake of his head. "It's understandable that you need us greatly. You were separated from us for three hundred years. We desire to shower you with the love and affection you crave as much as you need it, if you'll only accept it."

Frodo nodded. "I just feel so greedy. It seems like you give and give and give, and all I do is take, take, take."

"You give us things," Pippin said with a smile.

"I do?"

"Yes. You give us time and your presence. We missed you so much."

"But you said that you felt like I was here the whole time," Frodo argued.

"You misunderstand. We missed you a lot, Frodo," Gimli said. "As much as you missed us."

"But," Aragorn said solemnly. "When you came back to us, it was as if you'd never left. We knew that we all belonged together. It was completeness like we had never really experienced."

"I complete you?" Frodo asked, sounding unsure.

"We complete each other. We're whole now that you're here," Pippin replied.

Frodo felt tears well in his eyes, but he ducked his head to hide them. Sam crawled over and kiss his friend's cheek then tilted his head up.

"Frodo," he said softly, and Frodo noticed the lack of formality at once. "Don't ya hide how ya feel. If ya need ta cry, then cry. We understand how overwhelmin' this is fer ya. Relax. Let it happen."

Frodo burst into tears, clinging to Sam like his life depended on it. Sam held him tightly, and Merry and Pippin joined him, kissing Frodo's head repeatedly and whispering that it was all right. Legolas pulled out his soul and everybody else followed suit. They settled in something like a pile, all of them comforting their Soulmate. Frodo fell asleep and when he woke, he was in Gimli's arms. Gimli was murmuring a soft Dwarven song. He smiled when he saw he was awake.

"Good day, Frodo Baggins," he said. "Did you rest well?"

"Yes. I feel good. Really good. You all love me and don't want to throw me away because I can wield fire."

"It is very good and important for you to understand that," Gimli said.

"Where are the others?"

"Over there eating lunch. Would you like to join them?"

Frodo's stomach rumbled, making Gimli laugh. "I suppose I do," Frodo said, his cheeks slightly red.

The Hobbit stood and realized he was naked. He thought about that for a moment as they walked over to his friends. A smile came to his face as he shrugged it off. His Soulmates didn't care, so, he thought with joy, I don't care.


	18. Ada

Thranduil didn't know where he was anymore. His sons had no idea either. They had been wandering for days, but it felt like they had been going in circles. All they wanted was their Legolas back. He had spent no time with them. At all. It hurt them. They wanted to know more about his discovered heritage. They came by a pool and they quickly stripped off and bathed, drinking deeply of the water as they were parched. They got out and dressed then made camp, which was nothing but a bedroll each and a fire in the middle.

The forest grew dark around them until the stars peeked between the boughs of the trees. They sat around the fire silently.

Merillyra, Thranduil's firstborn, sighed. "We are never going to find him, ada."

"We must," Thranduil said.

Sengwen, the second born, frowned. "Please, Father. Why must we? I miss him fiercely, and I need to apologize for everything I've done to him, but why must we find him? He doesn't seem to want us anymore. He's got five Soulmates. He needs no other company."

Merillyra frowned. "He is our brother, that's why. We need to be sure he's all right. After the fire incident, he was gone before we woke up."

"But the way he spoke to ada, brother," Riryan, the younger twin, said in a soft voice.

"Yes," Lelyan, his older brother, murmured. "He was harsh and unforgiving."

"You forget the way he spoke at the end," Sengwen said with a nod. "He seemed to want to talk more, but there was Elrond to deal with."

"We're never going to find him," Thranduil sighed, echoing his son's earlier comment.

"Not with that attitude you're not."

Everybody jumped at the deep voice, spinning to see an Elf. He had a faint silver outline. His hair seemed to contain moonlight in its very essence. He stood tall and proud, his piercing silver eyes gazing steadily at the Elf king.

"You are a Moon Elf!" Thranduil said excitedly, leaping to his feet, though he approached cautiously.

"I am indeed."

"Who are you?"

"I am Mormerilon."

There was a pause. "Legolas said that you were dead."

"I am."

"We are, dear," said a female voice, and a beautiful female Elf materialized beside her husband.

"You are…Celeblessel, I believe Erestor called you."

"I am."

"You are Legolas' parents."

"We are," they both said.

"So…he _doesn't_ need or want me," Thranduil said, deflating a little.

"On the contrary, dear Sun Elf," Celeblessel said gently. "He _does_ need you. And he wants you, as well."

"He does?" Thranduil asked, brightening.

Mormerilon nodded. "Something terrible happened to him on his journey with the Fellowship. His Soulmates and his other adas, Fangorn and Glóin, know about it, but they are all that know. He needs your shoulder to cry on. He needs to tell you. He needs a Sun Elf to understand."

"Will I understand?" Thranduil asked quietly.

"I believe you will. But keep an open mind and do not judge him. It was not his fault."

"How do I get him to talk about this? Legolas always was one for secrets."

"Firmly pat his right shoulder."

There was a pause as the Sun Elves stared, waiting for more instructions. Merillyra finally stood and joined his father.

"That's it? We pat his shoulder?"

"Yes. Do not be too alarmed at the reaction you get."

"What will happen?" Riryan asked.

"It is not my place to tell you. He will already be angry at me for doing this. But, as a father, I know what is best for my son."

"Praise the Valar on that point," Thranduil said with a smile.

"Come, put out the fire and follow me and I will take you to our son."

They did as he asked, making sure the fire was completely out, then rolled up their makeshift beds and hurried after the glowing Moon Elves. They walked for three hours, then came to a thick ring of trees. Mormerilon said a word in what sounded like a strange, Elven language. The Sun Elves gasped as the trees parted. They dashed inside when the trees began to come together again. The five beings could do nothing but stare at the city for a few moments. Thranduil turned to thank Mormerilon and his wife, but they were gone.

"Thranduil?"

They turned to see Frodo standing there in a skirt. They ignored the odd attire when they realized that Mormerilon had been wearing one as well. Thranduil nodded as he approached Frodo.

"Hail, Ring-bearer. Are you well? You…I am not sure what you did."

"I…It doesn't matter. I am well. What are _you_ doing in Ithralcilvan? It is impossible to find unless you are a Moon Elf."

"I had a little help."

"Did you finally listen to the trees?"

"I cannot understand the trees, Frodo. I am still unsure if they really do talk."

"They do. I take it you want to see Legolas?"

"Yes."

"Follow me."

The five Sun Elves walked behind the Hobbit, drinking in the odd architecture. They gasped when they came into the garden. There were flowers of every kind, spread around the large area. But their eyes settled on the pale form sitting against a tree. His hands were busy. He would reach up and peel something from what was seemingly thin air, then his hands would dash back and forth across something that gleamed in his lap. Frodo gestured at him then turned and left. Thranduil and his sons slowly approached. Legolas glanced up briefly then did a double take, lowering the piece he was working on.

"Ada?" he asked, confused.

Thranduil felt a huge sense of relief. "Oh, thank the Valar!"

"What?"

"You called me ada. That means you still love me."

Legolas snorted and began doing that thing with his hands again. They could now see that he appeared to be weaving an article of clothing from…nothing?

"I never stopped loving you, ada. I just had to confront you because of your lies." He paused. "I was too harsh. Forgive me."

"No, I deserved it. I should have told you. Even though you did not come from my loins, I love you greatly. Please understand that."

"I do." He pulled another strand of something out of thin air.

"What are you making that out of?" Lelyan demanded.

"Moonbeams."

"Moonbeams aren't material."

Legolas finished what he was doing then he set the piece of clothing down. He stood, reached his hands up into the moon's silver light, and pulled down. A long piece of what looked to be cloth came free in his hands. He handed it to Lelyan. All the Sun Elves ran their eyes, then their hands, down the material.

"Fascinating!" Thranduil gasped.

"If you say so. But I've seen it for three hundred years. I don't think it's anything too different anymore."

Thranduil looked up and saw that his son's hair was silver. He sucked in a breath and reached over to draw his fingers over the silver strands. His brothers were soon doing the same. Thranduil was truly enthralled by the silver. He smiled and clapped his son on the shoulder to convey his approval, and realized belatedly that it was his right shoulder. He grew horrified as the beautiful silver was replaced with black, in both his hair and eyes. But the thing that made he and his sons scream was the way Legolas' skin, so pale and lovely in the moonlight, greyed.

Legolas flinched at the screams, and tears pooled in his inky eyes. He sobbed and shoved his family away, sprinting into the palace. They didn't have time to recover their wits as they dashed after him, calling his name. The Moon Elf king slammed the door to his room, locking it behind him. Thranduil stood outside and he and his sons heard his other son sobbing uncontrollably.

"Legolas, ion nin, open the door," Thranduil said, placing his forearm against the door and leaning his head against it.

"No!"

Thranduil had dealt with this before with this same son, so he steeled his patience.

"Legolas, green leaf. Darling one. Open the door. We just want to help."

"Y-y-you'll p-pity me!"

"Let me in, ion nin. Let _us_ in. We just want to help."

"You screamed!"

"It surprised us, silver one. We didn't expect you to do that. Now, come on. Open up. We just want to help."

There was sniffling from the other side of the door then they heard the lock turn slowly until it clicked. The door cracked open and black eyes were staring at them. He slowly stood back and let his family in. They quickly entered; it was well known to all of Greenwood how finicky Legolas could be.

Thranduil wrapped an arm around Legolas' shoulders as Sengwen shut the door behind him. He attempted to led him over to the left bed, but his son shook his head.

"That's G-Gimli's bed."

So they went to the right one and he was wrapped in a warm embrace. He pressed his face into his ada's neck, inhaling deeply. The scent of sunshine and warmth had become quite the comfort to him over the years. It calmed his fears and made him relax. Thranduil stroked his back.

"Better, ion nin?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"You're touching them."

"Touching what?"

Legolas got up and lit two candles before facing his family and stripping his shirt off. He blushed deeply as he turned around slowly, reluctant to do it, but knowing that it had to be done. He needed to know where he stood with them. There were no cries as there had been with most of his Soulmates. Fingers touched him lightly, as if they would hurt him, but they grew bolder as they traced the vicious scars.

"You have ten scars," Thranduil said calmly.

"You didn't see the bite mark." Legolas said as he moved his hair. Merillyra nodded as he thumbed it. Legolas moaned, his legs giving way. He was caught and lifted onto the bed. Thranduil stroked him gently.

"There, there. It's all right. Ada's here. Ada's here."

"Brother, how did you come to bear these marks?" Sengwen asked.

"Yes," Merillyra said solemnly. "They look to be very old, yet they clearly haven't faded at all."

Legolas turned on his side away from them as he ground out the truth. "I was raped." He then hid his face as tears started to fall again.

"You were…" It was too horrible for Thranduil to fathom. His dear, precious baby boy had been _raped_?! He gave a yell of outrage, leaping up and pacing frantically, muttering in Elvish. Legolas hesitantly turned to watch. None of his Soulmates had been like this. They had been too horrified and scared to do much. Even Aragorn. Glóin had been compassionate. Fangorn had been understanding. But angry?

"Why are you angry, ada?"

"You have the audacity to ask why I am angry?" Thranduil boomed. "I demand to know who raped you!"

"An Orc who is long, long dead. Gimli killed him. He also took care of me. He's part of the reason I'm alive. The main reason. He is my best friend, and one of my six Soulmates. You cannot hate him. Nor can you hate Glóin anymore, ada. He was my father while you were away."

"Those two are Dwarves, correct?"

"Yes, ada."

"Well…I suppose I can stand them, at least."

"Give Dwarves a chance, ada," Legolas said, wiping his tears away; more fell rendering the action useless. "I sincerely believe you could love Glóin as much as I love Gimli. He's smart and funny and he loves me deeply. As deeply as you do. He was so compassionate when he found out about what had happened. I'm the first Elf he ever loved."

Thranduil couldn't help a smile. "Then I shall have to get to know this Dwarf."

Legolas smiled then reached out, needing to be held. Thranduil pulled him close, wiping away his tears.

"It feels good to be a family again," Merillyra said, nodding sharply.

The rest of them nodded with him. Thranduil stroked his youngest son's back until he sat up straight and shivered.

"Your hair will turn colors again right? And your skin and eyes?" Riryan asked.

"It takes a while. The time varies greatly. Sometimes it takes ten minutes, other times ten hours."

"I just realized something," Thranduil said, running his fingers through the inky locks. "You have no braids in your hair."

"I just haven't braided it since I last bathed," Legolas said with a shrug. "Besides, I usually do Dwarven braids now. They're thicker."

"Nonsense. You need some braids. Some _Elven_ braids. Here, let me just move over here…"

Legolas relaxed as his ada's fingers moved deftly, creating small, perfect braids. It was very relaxing.

"You know, it took Gimli fifty years to figure out how to properly do an Elven braid," he said absently. "Dwarven braids are easy, but his fingers are thicker, so he had trouble making them small."

"Dwarves weren't made to do this, son."

"They can do pretty much anything Elves can, and Hobbits and Men can, too, for that matter," Legolas argued. "It just takes them longer to learn it. You must be patient with them, guiding and correcting gently, not glaring or admonishing them for simple mistakes. Keep it up, and they will learn. I have taught my Soulmates much Elven knowledge and culture, traditions, arts, and hobbies. They can now do many things that Elves usually consider beneath their abilities."

"For example?" Lelyan asked.

"Well, Gimli is an excellent songwriter. He has composed several songs worthy of the Elves. Samwise has learned gardening techniques from Elves, and even _improved_ them over the years. Merry and Pippin are excellent lorekeepers, remembering details that most overlook, including Sun Elves. And even me, sometimes. Frodo has learned well from you Sun Elves, and is a very rounded individual."

"That's only five."

"Yes. So?"

"You said you had _six_ Soulmates."

"I do. The other is a Man who does not wish for his identity to be divulged to Elrond and his children. When Elladan and Erestor came in, he went off on his own again as he usually does."

"So he isn't usually with you?" Sengwen asked.

"No. Most of the time, he isn't. But he's always welcome where we are, whether it be Erebor or Ithralcilvan or traveling through Middle Earth, and he knows that. He loves us, we love him, end of story. We don't always have to be together. It is just very nice if we are."

"Hm. Your hair is turning silver again. It's oozing down slowly, but it's there," Thranduil said, still braiding.

"Relaxing helps. Positive emotions help. Gimli usually sings to me. Frodo has take to brushing my hair. Merry and Pippin make me laugh with funny stories. Samwise grows my favorite flowers and gives me a big bouquet. Aragorn is really good at massages and—"

_"Aragorn?!"_ they all shouted. Thranduil stopped what he was doing to spin his son to face him.

"Strider is still alive?" he demanded.

"Yes," Legolas answered reluctantly. "I didn't mean to say his name."

"Well, you _must_ tell Arwen! She has missed him greatly, and—"

"He doesn't want the she-Elf that broke his heart. But Elves are different, so she still wants him. Do you know how much he hurt when her father convinced her not to marry him? He hurts deeply, and there is no quick, easy fix for his pain when it comes to her. Do not mention Aragorn to Elrond, Elrohir, or Arwen. That's an order."

They could hear the authority of a king in his voice, so they all nodded.

"If that's what you want, brother," Merillyra said.

"It isn't. But it's what he wants, and I must respect his wishes."

"Here, let me finish your braids," Thranduil said, turning his son around again. He completed his work quickly then ran his hands down the black and silver locks. "Son, you said you taught Man, Hobbit, and Dwarf."

"Yes?"

"Can you teach an Elf?"

"Teach an Elf what?"

"A language."

"I cannot teach you Dwarvish without a Dwarf Lord's permission."

"Not Dwarvish, though I'm impressed they let you learn that."

"What then?"

"Tree-speak."

Legolas turned to face his ada, looking him over slowly. "But ada, trees don't speak."

Thranduil smiled. "Of course they do. I'm just too deaf to hear it."

The silver in Legolas' hair shot down to the ends so quickly that it made them gasp. He launched himself at his ada and hugged him tightly.

"So, you will teach me?"

"Of course, ada. Of course."


	19. Changing Opinions

Frodo sighed as Bilbo embraced him. He was forgiven. The two Hobbits pulled back to kiss each other.

"Good to have you back, Frodo," Bilbo said affectionately.

"It's good to have you back as well, Uncle," Frodo replied with a grin.

"Ah, now that's what's right, eh?" Sam asked. "Mr. Frodo and Mr. Bilbo bein' friends again."

"Praise the Valar for that," Merry said jovially.

"Agreed!" Pippin said with a smile.

"And Sam? I didn't mean what I said," Bilbo said solemnly. "You're still a most delightful individual."

"Ah, ya didn't offend me none, Mr. Bilbo. It was Mr. Frodo who was riled from it."

"Yes," Frodo said, sounding embarrassed. "But you're my friend Sam. Don't you think I had some reason for it?"

"If you was mortal? Yes, but ya've spent tons o' time with Sun Elves. Ya should know better than ta get all hot under the collar like that."

"I was hot all day, and even a dip in a pool didn't cool me down," Frodo admitted. "It affected my temper something fierce. I was snapping at you all day, remember?"

"Yes, but there's no harm done, Frodo," Merry said cheerfully.

"Yes," Pippin replied, patting his hand. "No harm done. How would we have survived three hundred years if we died every time we were snapped at? Yes, it hurts, but apologies help. And Soul bonding, when available."

Frodo smiled, but was interrupted by Elrond. "That is the question for the ages, now isn't it? How did you and your Soulmates survive? Please tell me, as I am ever so curious."

"Sorry, Elrond," Frodo said with a shake of his head. "But Legolas says we can't tell you that."

"Why not?"

Frodo leveled an even stare at him. "Well, you did try to kill him. And you're a Sun Elf."

"But Thranduil is a Sun Elf."

"Mr. Legolas' relationship with his majesty Thranduil and his sons is none o' yer business," Sam said with a nod.

"Well he can't be a very good Soulmate," Elrond said irritably. "Three hundred years and you still call him mister."

"That is my own business, which is still none o' yers," Sam growled.

"Oh, you can't actually _like_ to call everybody mister, miss, or missus," Elrohir said irritably.

"Oh, certainly not!" Sam said, sounding offended. "I mean, I have kings and lords and ladies and princes and princesses! Don't limit me ta just those three!"

He was stared at strangely by the Elves. "I think he's serious," Elrohir finally said softly.

"O' course I'm serious," Sam said importantly.

Frodo couldn't help his laugh, and his other Soulmates joined in as well. There was a growl and Frodo turned to see Aragorn in his wolf form. Frodo smiled and pet him. The Elves stared in shock.

"Vala Oromë?" Elrond asked in bewilderment.

"What?" Merry and Pippin asked.

"No, this is Shadow," Frodo said without thinking. "He's a pet. Aren't you boy?" Aragorn licked him.

"Vala Oromë?" Sam asked in confusion.

"It is said that Vala Oromë, who is Lord of the Forests, would walk around as a wolf occasionally. A large black one," Frodo said with a nod. The wolf snorted, amusement in its eyes. "I know, Shadow, isn't that silly?"

The Elves stared at him. "Are you sure? That is an extremely large wolf. Too large to be a normal animal."

Aragorn growled as Elrond came up to look at him. He snapped at his face, relishing the fact that he wasn't scolded for unleashing his frustration. Elrond jerked back.

"What in the world is wrong with this wolf?"

"He just doesn't like some people," Elladan said as he walked over, smirking; he and Erestor both knew the secret.

"Elladan! Erestor!" Elrond gasped. He embraced his son, kissing him, then turned to Erestor, who was standing there with a blank look on his face. Elrond, who was so good with words, found himself floundering for something to say. He looked away, unable to see how Erestor would react.

"I owe you quite the apology, Erestor. I was selfish and foolish. But…I did not know that you were a Moon Elf. You never told me."

"Because it was known amongst my people that the brother of Elros was insanely jealous of Moon Elves and that you never reveal yourself to him."

"I…My apologies, my friend. Please come back to work," Elrond begged.

"Do you just want me for my work?"

"No! Oh, by the Valar, no! You're kind and good with my children. You give impeccable advice. You love my family. You're a _part_ of my family. It is not the same without you."

Erestor studied him for a minute or two before nodding. "Then I'll take the job."

Elrond smiled and embraced him. Erestor looked over at Legolas and asked something in Ithral-speak. Elrond had never learned the tongue, only odd words. Legolas looked up in the sky and saw the moon rising above the tree line. He lowered his head and nodded.

"Elrond, sir, I would like to show you something. Some _one_."

"All right."

Erestor looked toward the trees and something gleamed like silver in the depths. He gestured for it to come forward. The creature stopped before them and seemed to study Elrond. Elrond reached up hesitantly and lowered the very familiar hood to see an even more familiar face. He burst into tears and Elros caught him as he crumpled.

"Brother, calm yourself!"

"H-how?"

"My spirit is trapped here because I am a Moon Elf. Don't worry. I have had many moons to reflect upon things."

"I love you, Elros! I have longed to say it since our fight. I knew you were dead, but I did not want to believe it. Please forgive me for my foolish, foolish words! Please!"

"I know you love me, brother. But you were selfish in that love. Very selfish."

"I know that now. Erestor has helped me to see that. He has forgiven me. Will you?"

"Of course. Now, come walk the forests with me. We have much to talk about."

Elrond stood eagerly and followed the silver figure to the wood. He paused.

"What about my children? You never got to meet them."

"I shall come to you tomorrow night as well. I have some stern words to Arwen about what she did to Aragorn."

Aragorn growled a warning growl, causing the Elves to look at him. Legolas stroked behind his ears, causing them to twitch as the wolf looked up at him.

"Watch your words, Elros," Legolas ordered. "There are some topics that we _do not discuss._ "

"Come now, you must tell her eventually."

"Tell who what?" Elrond asked.

"Elros," Legolas warned.

Elros snorted. "Tell Arwen that Aragorn is alive."

Aragorn barked and lunged for the Moon Elf, tearing at his leg. Silver blood coated the ground as Elros yowled.

"Shadow, stop this foolishness!" Legolas shrieked, snagging his friend by the scruff and jerking him back. Aragorn growled and snapped his teeth. Legolas slapped his nose. "Don't you _dare_ snap at me!"

Aragorn yelped and skittered backwards, glaring at the Elf. Legolas narrowed his eyes.

"Watch yourself, boy."

The wolf snorted and shook his head, going to lie beside Frodo. Frodo pet him again while Elrond frantically looked over his brother's completely healed form.

"Peace, brother, peace. I am long dead. Nobody can harm me."

Sadness appeared on Elrond's face. "Yes. I know you are long dead. I have lived many years without you."

"Come, brother, walk the forests with me."

Aragorn gazed at Arwen for a moment then plodded over and sat in front of her. She met his eyes and her face pinched, only a little, but recognition flashed in those depths.

"You…You are alive," she murmured in wonder.

The wolf dipped his head then trotted in a different direction than Elrond and Elros. Arwen glanced at his Soulmates then followed.

"Will she accept him?" Frodo asked.

"They have much to mend," Gimli replied. "But he never stopped loving her. What happens between Aragorn and Elrond is another matter."

Legolas looked up at the silver moon bathing his body. His hair streaked with silver, his skin paled, and his eyes gleamed with the moon's light. Erestor approached, his body doing the same.

"It took thousands of years. But we have made progress," the older Elf sighed.

"True. Father will be pleased."

"Your kind has lost so much," Merillyra said, his voice hesitant.

"Believe it or not, we are the same kind of people," Legolas replied. "Yes, we are different as day and night, but we are still Elves."

Frodo latched himself onto Legolas' legs. "I believe it. I've spent enough time with Sun Elves, and with you, that I know you are all the same."

Legolas nodded. "We have many opinions to change still, but I know we can. And I have six wonderful Soulmates to help."

"I know of Moon Elves," Elrohir said. "But I have a question."

"What is that?"

"What about Dwarves?" Elrohir asked, making a face.

Gimli snorted. "Many opinions indeed, Elf. Many opinions indeed."


End file.
